The Final Plot
by NewBlood7
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, so I'm still getting used to somethings. This is a fanfiction with Sonic and friends. They face an old foe. Who could this old enemy be? How will he try and destroy them? You will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Welcome people of the internet, I have decided to take my hand at writing fan fiction. Well enough talk time to get to the story. BTW there are NO "original characters" in this story.

* * *

Sonic' POV

To relax again, I forgot how good of a feeling it was. But you know me, even in peace I never stop running. There is always things to do when you are in my shoes. I have actually enjoyed seeing all the sights. Always new places to see. Always new friends to make. Always new enemies to fight. I must admit though it has been strange without having old egghead to fight off. He hasn't attacked in 5 months, which must be a new record for him. I don't see anything wrong with it. I just think Eggman finally ran out of ways to try and destroy me. But my friend Tails doesn't share my enthusiasm he says that "Eggman's probably planning something big." I just think he needs to learn to relax a little more but he hasn't nagged me about it much. He has had his hands full with Cosmo coming back from just being a seed and repairing the X-Tornado. Speaking of love, Amy still doesn't relent even in peace times she will try and capture me. That girl sure is crazy. Cream is still living with her mom, Vanilla. Vector and the Chaotics still do there "detective work" if you could call it that. I haven't seen old Knuckle head in awhile also. He is always aloof but I'm sure he's on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald as usual. Well that's enough time to talk for now.

Tails POV

I sure do love Cosmo. I am glad she is back. That seed Sonic gave me after we defeated Dark Oak did come in handy after all. I owe him one. But even in this relief that she is back, I can't help but wonder what Robotnik is up too. It's not like him to be so… gone. He hasn't attacked in a long time, not even a little attack. Now that's strange. Maybe we finally "cracked" him, bad pun I know. Sonic says I'm paranoid, but I don't know. I think I may be on to something here. Ever since we got back to Mobius it has been like this. Just lazing around. Oh well, I may be overanalyzing this. I tend to do that. Maybe I should just enjoy peace while it's here.

**Somewhere in a secret headquarters**

_"Such fools they are. Not expecting a thing._" A strange voice echoed.

Just then a scientist entered the room. But he was no ordinary scientist, he was a mad scientist known as Dr. Robotnik. "Hello, I have news…" the mad genius spoke.

_"What is it?"_ The shadow figure replied.

"The suit you had me working on has had some… flaws that need to be worked out."

_"Ummm…"_ the mysterious figure groaned.

_"No matter."_ The ominous figure stated.

_"That will not change my plans."_

"Really now, Dark Emperor?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

_"Yes really, but not to worry it won't affect me…at least not now."_ The one called Dark Emperor said.

There was a bit of silence. _"Do you have Mecha Knuckles ready?"_ The Emperor questioned.

"Yes but-" _"Release it."_ Dark Emperor interrupted. Eggman was a little surprised.

"If you insist." Dr. Robotnik replied and then slinked away.

_"Lets see what our old "friends" have been doing all this time."_ The Emperor said turning his head to face the monitor.

* * *

Who is this Dark Emperor? What does he have planned? Why is Robotnik following this strange man? Stick around and find out in the next chapters. Well there you have it, the prologue. Write a review and tell me what you think of it. I will gladly take any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: The first move

Hello there, this is part 2 of my fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Eggman's POV

I sure hope he knows what he is doing. I thought as I opened the door revealing my newly refurbished Mecha Knuckles. He was an old creation I must admit, but he was nowhere near perfection. Sending him out like this is a suicide mission. Maybe he is testing me. Maybe he wants me to stand up and say no. He never makes his motives clear enough. Ever since he has taken over he thinks he can push me around. Truthfully I have ran out of ideas for destroying that blasted hedgehog, so I'm willing to take suggestions from any one. 20 years of making plans is a lot of time to try and destroy one measly rodent. Then I got into the egg mobile and took off to the city where Sonic and his pathetic friends lived. How could he have bested me so many times? I said aloud as I started at the ground in spit. I could have killed Sonic many times if it wasn't for his friends always getting in my way! Just thinking about them made me mad. Even my minions weren't that loyal. Yet again a lot can change in 5 months. So we will have to see.

Tails POV

I am almost finished with my repairs to the X-Tornado. One more tighten and…done. Whew… I have to admit every time I work on this machine I seem to get it done quicker every time. Considering that I have worked on this thing more times than I can count it doesn't surprise me.

"Hello" Cosmo says cheerfully. Like always she comes in with sandwiches and tea.

"Doing good." I reply with a smile.

"How are the repairs coming along?" She asks.

"I'm actually done" "What?" She says surprised.

"That was really quick. You must be really good at this stuff Tails." I laugh a little.

"Well it's actually pretty easy when you have had all the experience I have had." I reply to her.

"I think it's more than that." She says looking directly at me.

"Well look at the time I better go get cleaned up." I say blushing a bit. When I leave the room I could hear Cosmo giggling. "Real smooth Tails…" I think in my mind.

Sonic' POV

This has been a good day I think as I am running by. Then I notice something. I instinctually stop. Is that what I think it is? No it can't be. Looking off in the distance I see something and if I knew any better it looked just like Eggman flying in his stupid little pod thing. I look a little closer, then I realize. That is Eggman in his stupid little pod thing! Looks like he actually managed to show up after all.

"Lets see what you got Egghead!" I say aloud as I accelerate and blast off to my friend's house. Getting to Tails house was easy and quick.

"Yo Tails!" I say as a burst in. Only to see Cosmo standing there.

"Oh hey Cosmo" I say.

"Hello Sonic" she replies.

"Where's Tails?" "He's in the bathroom getting cleaned up." "Well tell him to met me outside okay?" "Kay." she says.

It must have been at least 5 minutes. Come on Tails, he could be here any second I think impatiently. "Hey Sonic." He says as he walks outside.

"What took you so long?" "Well I just finished fixing the Tornado." He explains. "That's good cause we might need it." I say.

"Why?" He questions.

"Eggman is-" I start.

"That's all I need to know." He says.

"Okay lets go then!" I say proudly.

"You act like you are the one who's flying the plane Sonic." Tails says.

Me Tails and Cosmo get into the plane and fly down to where Eggman is. "Well what do you know" Tails says when he notices Eggman. We meet up with Eggman and slowly land.

"Hey Eggman long time no see" I say craning my neck up to face him.

"humph" Eggman replies.

"Your Egg…thing is looking good." I say taunting him like I always do. "What is that thing called again? Egg pod? Egg sphere? Egg hovercraft? Egg-"

"ENOUGH GAMES!" Eggman shouts.

"Seems you haven't changed at all." I retort smirking.

"The same goes for you." Eggman says with a sneer.

"Must destroy" a robotic voice bellows from behind Eggman. Stepping out from Robotnik It beeps "Locating…Locating…Target found."

"Knuckles what are you doing?" Cosmo asks as she starts to walk toward him.

"Stop!" Tails yells. "That's not Knuckles Cosmo." Tails says as he gets in front of her.

"Dusting off an old relic eh Robotnik?" I proclaim. "I personally thought you would throw more of a curve ball at me since you had all this time." I say walking towards his creation. "I've beaten your machine doppelgangers multiple times, what makes you think this time will be any different?"

Eggman just glares at me. "Kill him…" With those two simple words Mecha Knuckles springs to life and lunges at me. I dodge the attack with ease. Then kick it in the abdomin a few times.

"Come on Cosmo it's not safe here" Tails says to Cosmo "Right" She responds. Then they run off, I'm not sure where but I trust Tails.

I saw his right hook coming and ducked then punch him in the face. The machine got forced back then he lunged quicker than I could react and got me in his grasp. He stared at me with his cold and unfeeling red honeycomb eyes. He didn't hesistate to crush me in his grasp. I struggled to get free but he had better grip then I thought. An energy ball blasted into his back, and he let go. I didn't hestitate to see who it was. I kick that mechanized clone with a back flip kick straight to his chin. This time sparks flew from his body and he made some type of gargling noises as he shorted out.

I saw my best friend, Tails, jump onto him as the machine tried to gain it's balance. I just smirked as I remembered when he used to be so young and so scared. I had to keep him in my backpack to keep him from danger hehe. How time flies. Oh right, I snap back to reality to see that Tails is being tossed around by Mecha Knuckles. He avoids him by flying into the sky. Now Tails got him, last time Mecha Knuckles couldn't—then something happened. Fire burst from his feet and he actually took off ramming into Tails head on. He flew to the ground with a thud. Then I noticed he didn't stop there he was charging at me too! Looks like old Egghead actually got his thing some upgrades. I stand ready put then the machine stops mere inches in front of me. The chest hole it has starts glowing and building energy. Oh no I think in my mind. I can here Eggman laughing in the distance. But before I have time to dodge a fist comes crashing through the machines chest. I would regonize that fist from anywhere. The machine falls to the ground limp.

"Hey Knuckle head long time no see." I say welcoming him. "I thought you weren't going to join us."

"You think I would miss this party?" Knuckles says with a grin. We both turn around to face Eggman.

"Come on Eggman is that all you got?" Knuckles shouts. "After all this time you only brought one of your goons that we already defeated might I add" Knuckles does have a point I think. This was just pathetic even for Eggman.

"Don't get too excited boys those were the easy ones!" He screams as he flies away. I turn to see Tails who is being helped up by Cosmo.

"You okay bro?" I ask.

"Yeah just fine" Tails replies cheerfully.

"I take it Eggman was defeated?" He asks.

"It was a peace of cake" I reply confidently.

Eggman's POV

Dammit! I knew that was a suicide mission. They didn't even have to break a sweat to reduce him to rubble. _The mission went well._ Said the voice in my ear piece.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" I shout in disbelief. "DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY DID?"

_Calm down Robotnik_. The voice instructs.

I take a sigh. "Why did you send out my creation to die? He wasn't even completed yet."

_Destroying Sonic was not the purpose of this. It was so I could see how well he is and if he still has his friends to back him up._

"I see…" I reply, with still some doubt.

_Get back to the base, you did well Robotnik._ "Very well then." He says and then the transmission is shut off.

**Back at the head quarters**

_Interesting. It seems the seedrian girl is back. Cosmo was her name. Ummmm… she could be of use to me. Cosmo and Amy could both be useful. Of course all the other information I have gotten is important also. I haven't seen Sonic in so long, but now I know more about him. Next time, I'll get serious._

* * *

Now that Dark Emperor has got reacquainted with Sonic what will he do? Will he use his weaknesses against him? What does this Dark Emperor have up his sleeve next? We will see. Which villain should I bring in next? Tell me if you have one.


	3. Chapter 3: Mechanized terror

13 hits that's pretty good for 2 chapters. Reviews would be nice too. Alright on with the story.

* * *

The hatch opened slowly to release its next challenge for our heroes. Lets see how well they are able to manage when I actually send something of a threat. Then the new machines burst to life and sprinted out of the door.

"The machines won't need my guidance?" Eggman said with a puzzled look. _It would be better if you stayed here, you won't want to get in the middle of the destruction_. A wild smile broke out on Dr. Robotnik's lips.

"I will enjoy this." He said turning to face the direction in which his machines ran off.

Sonic's POV

I can't believe that that was Eggman's 'special plan' I mean talk about a let down. I thought in my mind.

"Well what else would Eggman want?" Knuckles questioned snapping me back to reality. Oh yeah I forgot, we were in Amy's house talking about what Eggman could have wanted with a fail attack like that.

"It doesn't seem like he was after your emeralds Knuckles." Tails chimed in.

"Well what could he be after then?" Knuckles asked getting slightly irritated.

"I don't know." Tails said with a frown.

"Well what do you know, the old genius doesn't have all the answers." Knuckles scolded.

"Just because he's smarter than you doesn't mean he knows everything." Amy shot back. Ugh, I don't even need my eyes to be open to know what is going on. Well I don't have a better idea what Eggman could want. So I guess I can't complain.

"Mr. Sonic?" "Ummm" I said opening my eyes to see Cream standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She always worries too much.

"Yeah I'm fine Cream, just thinking." I responded.

"Stop it all of you." Cosmo demanded. Same old Cosmo, she never liked to see us fight amongst ourselves. She would always play referee when we fought against the Metarex.

"We don't know what Eggman wants but we do know that he is up too something and is a threat." Cosmo stated.

"Well just incase if he is after the chaos emeralds I'm going to stay here for awhile." Knuckles said solemnly.

"Oh good, it's always nice to have guest." Vanilla said as she strolled into the room with cakes and tea. Amy, Tails and Cosmo all grabbed one, but Knuckles just leaned up against the wall.

I just turned to the TV looking for something to occupy my mind. What I saw was the News and from what it looked like it seemed there has been sights of a strange machine that looks similar to me. I didn't even have to give it a second thought to what the machine was. The TV urged people to NOT mistake this for the real Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey guys" I spoke. "Seems Eggman's not done yet." I said pointing at the TV.

Everyone turned to see what it was. They all knew who it was, except for Cosmo. "Didn't we destroy him already?" Knuckles said impatiently.

"Yup, we also destroyed Mecha Knuckles before, Eggman has a thing about rebuilding his destroyed goons." I said shaking my head.

"Well this ones going back to the scrap heap." Knuckles said marching out of the door.

"He can't go alone" I said.

"I'll meet you there" Tails said as I was running out the door.

"See ya there bud." I smirked. Then I was gone.

Tails POV

I hopped into the X-Tornado. "Please let me come" Cosmo said running up to the X-Tornado.

"You know I can't let you do that, Cosmo." "But I want to help" Cosmo pleaded.

"You can, by staying here and keeping everyone safe." I said then the X-Tornado started up and I took off. I've seen this thing before. Sonic actually fought it close up. I must admit I marveled at it when I first saw it. I wonder how Dr. Robotnik built such a thing but I digress. After a few minutes I spotted the thing that was reeking havoc. It was floating up in the sky. Now this thing would be hard to take down. It was none other than...Metal Sonic.

* * *

Metal Sonic has entered on the scene. Will Sonic and friends be able to conquer this mechanized terror? Will they be able to take it down without it copying their abilities? Next chapter the battle begins.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting serious

I don't have much to say about this one, onward with the story.

* * *

Sonic' POV

"ALL BEINGS KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!" The mechanical imposter bellowed as he shot an energy blast at a tree causing it to erupt into flames.

"Hey" I shouted to get his attention. He instantly turned to face me.

"Trees don't fight back." I said mockingly.

"I am the true Sonic." It claimed as it charged at me. I tried to dodge his punches as best as I could, I didn't want to give this thing any moves to copy. I grabbed it by one of its arms and tossed it over my shoulder. It landed on the ground with a thud. I jumped back cause I knew that it wasn't done yet. The machine levitated back to its feet not even bothering to use its legs. Oh no…I just gave him a move to use didn't I. The machine lunged and grabbed my arm attempting to copy my move.

"No you don't." I said as I curled into ball form. The machine spun in a circle and eventually let go of my arm. Then it did a hand- spring and curled into a ball like me. The mechanized sphere shot directly at me. I did the same and our ball forms clashed making sparks fly. I boosted more and Metal Sonic did the same. There was no way I was losing to a machine copy.

I boosted even more and pushed Metal back slightly. I lifted the copy off the ground and pushed him through the air slamming straight into the rocks. I uncurled and checked to see the damage I had done. But there was no metal body lying on the ground. A light and distinctive sound came from behind me. He can use chaos control! The machine didn't hesitant and punched me in the back forcing me into the wall of the crater I had just created. I turned around to see Metal charging at me he placed two good punches to my side. Then a whizzing sound came from his hands and with quick speed rapidly punched me in the ribs. The barrage continued punch after punch. Trust me it didn't feel nice. I tried to flee but the pain restrained me. He eventually stopped, I tried to grab my footing but then he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

I landed on my back writhing in pain. Looking up all I saw was the mechanized copy looming above. The machine showed no remorse and kicked me on the ground causing me to fly out of the crater I had created. I hit the ground and lied there. Looks like Metal was done playing games, he wasn't even monologuing like Eggman usually does.

I stood up and saw Metal started to walk out of the crater when a missile flew down and hit his location causing a flash of light. I saw the X-Tornado flying in the sky. Looks like Tails came in the nick of time. Then I saw something jump on top of the plane. I tried to see what it was but then I remembered Metal Sonic and turned around quickly.

The missile that Tails fired did nothing because Metal Sonic was in his signature barrier then he started to charge at me and was gaining fast. Seeing that shield brought back a lot of memories. I shook my head out of its daze and ran as fast as I could with Metal trailing dangerously behind me. I ran into the forest trying to avoid him but it didn't slow him down at all. He just kept on moving breaking the trees that got into his way easily. I ran out of the forest and Metal Sonic followed. Metal Sonic de-activated his shield and sat there. Then out of the blue another machine teleported right next to him. It was Silver Sonic. Another one too! You have got to be kidding me.

Tails POV

I saw that Sonic was getting beat pretty bad. As soon as Metal walked out of the hole I saw my chance and fired. It looked like a good hit. After I flew by something surprised me and jumped on top of my plane. What ever it was hit hard and left a dent in the top of the Tornado. Oh Silver Sonic, just my luck. The machine turned to me and was about to punch my windshield out. I instinctively did a roll with the Tornado and the machine couldn't hold on and flew off the front. With all these trees I couldn't get close enough. I stabilized and tried to land as soon as possible. I jumped out and hoped Sonic was still in one piece by the time I got there.

Sonic POV

I saw that I was out matched here. I was going to have to come up with a plan ASAP. I looked back to see that Silver Sonic was missing but he had been here a second ago. Just then hands sprawled out of the ground and wrapped around my feet. Oh no, definitely not good. Metal Sonic' back lit up and he boosted at me. I tried to brass myself but Metal's head rammed me at full force and Silver Sonic let go of my legs at the same time sending me to go flying. I flew until I hit something, what ever it was felt like a person. I slammed against him causing me to lose my momentum and fall to the ground. "Your weakness disgust me." The voice said in a low tone. I smiled a little bit.

"Hey Shadow long time no see." "Humph" He responded back folding his arms.

"What is this?" Silver Sonic questioned.

"You mean who is this, and I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form!" "Impossible." Silver Sonic ran quick and kicked right at his mid-section.

Shadow easily caught his leg. With one arm he held Silver Sonic' leg and with the other he pulled out one of his pistols. Shadow blew Silver Sonic' head clean off of his shoulders and Silver Sonic' head rolled to Metal Sonic' feet. I looked on as Shadow made quick work of the machine that was beating me to a pulp. Metal Sonic walked nonchalantly towards Shadow stepping on the dismembered head of Silver Sonic and shattering it into pieces.

"You wanna die next?" Shadow asserted. The shield re-appeared around Metal Sonic and Shadow drew his gun.

"Shadow wait!" I shouted but Shadow ignored me and shot at the mechanical terror. The bullets did nothing and Metal Sonic rammed Shadow. The electricity swirled around both of them and Shadow bounced off of the shield and flew into the forest. Metal Sonic turned to me and shot a lazar, I jumped out of the way. Looks like I'll have to face Metal Sonic alone again.

Tails POV

I saw what had happened Shadow had appeared and destroyed Silver Sonic but then was rammed by Metal Sonic. But what I saw after was the thing that surprised me, when Sonic and Metal we're about to fight each other again.

I saw two people come up behind Metal. It was Cream and Cheese, Cheese tackled Metal in the back stunning him. This gave Cream time to come up around Metal and then she drop- kicked Metal directly in the face sending him hurdling to the ground. I was pretty surprised and from the looks of it, so was Sonic.

"Hehe I won!" Cream giggled out loud.

Sonic and I both looked relieved when there was a flash that went un-noticed by Cream.

"Behind you!" I screamed and Sonic said at the same time "Look out!" Our warnings just sounded like one jumbled up mess.

Cream looked confused, and for good reason. Then Metal Sonic appeared behind her and grabbed her by her ears. Cream cried out in pain and Metal pulled her closer by her ears and then did a very well placed kick to her back sending her into the air. Cream skipped across the ground a few times until she rolled to a stop and hit her back against a tree. Sonic and I looked on in horror as our young, naïve friend laid on the ground un-moving.

"NO" Vanilla cried with tears running down her face. I had no idea Vanilla saw what had happened. Vanilla and I ran to Cream's aid. Cream looked pretty bad.

"That hurt Mr. Tails." She said trying extremely hard to hold back her tears. I turned back to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic had already turned his attention back to Sonic not even bothering to examine the damage he had caused.

"Vanilla!" I shouted. I guess that was all I had to say because she scooped up Cream and ran in the direction of her house. I turned around to see Cosmo behind me.

"Cosmo?" I questioned. "I tried to stop Cream I really did! But she snuck out and we weren't able to get her in time. Please don't be mad at me Tails." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"I could never be mad at you." I answered softly. That seemed to bring a smile back to her face.

I turned my attention back to Metal Sonic, it seems Shadow had rejoined the battle and was teaming up with Sonic. That sight didn't surprise me.

"Chaos spears!" Shadow shouted summoning light arrows to strike the enemy. Metal jumped in front of Cosmo and I and then disappeared. I saw what he was trying to do he would have to be more clever than that.

I grabbed Cosmo's hand and hollered "Get down!" pulling her and I out of the way. We lucky were not hurt but Shadow was reaching his boiling point.

"I'm ending this!" Shadow roared full of rage. "Chaos…CONTROL!" and with those words Shadow vanished along with Metal Sonic. All I could do was sigh in relief. At least we won't have to deal with Metal sonic.

I believe Shadow could take Metal Sonic down. I rushed to help Sonic up "You okay?" "I've seen better days little bro." He said jokingly.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm alright." Cosmo said from behind me. "But I'm not sure about Cream…" She said obviously full of guilt. I felt guilty too I didn't know that Vanilla had witnessed the whole incident. That must have been really hard for Vanilla to watch that. I was even hard for me too watch. It was just one kick but still the force he put into it was unnecessary and brutal.

Sonic' POV

Tails had his thinking face on. I will just let him brainstorm I thought. I heard rustling coming from the forest. I prepared myself for another attack, some thing big and red jumped at me. It tackled me to the ground and I prepared to battle. But then I realized something it was Knuckles.

"Hey what's the big idea I asked?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Knuckles said getting off of me. "Don't you know that there are Eggman's goons out here" He snapped.

"Of course I do" I snapped back. "We just got attacked by metal copies of me." I said.

"What? I was fighting off Eggman robots also." "So that's what you were doing, you ran off so quick I didn't even know were you went." I said frowning.

"Well I saw that…someone was in trouble." Knuckles said not disclosing who the person was.

"Who was it?" Cosmo asked joining in on the conversation.

"It was umm you know someone…" He said a little embarrassed.

"Come on who was it?" I said leaning in closer.

"It was the bat women okay!" He said peevishly. "I don't like that women but she doesn't deserve to die." Cosmo, Sonic and I laughed a little bit at Rouge and Knuckles awkward chemistry.

Then we heard a loud crash as if something had feel out of the sky. All three of us turned around to face a towering mech that I nor anyone had ever seen or encountered before.

* * *

How will our heroes get out of this? What is this new machine? What does it want? How powerful can this machine really be? Find out what happens next chapter. (Man this was a long chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Intentions

I'm going to put out another chapter for you guys. Reviews are the best thing you can give a writer. ^_^

* * *

Sonic POV

The mech was nothing I had ever seen before. If I had to guess I would have to say it was newly created. I whirled around to see the machine straighten itself from its downed position. I was amazed the machine wasn't even damaged from the fall it took. This thing looked tough, and I was in no condition to battle. I tried my best to get into battle position.

The mech didn't waste any time and threw a punch. It didn't look like much of an attack but that punch had some power to it. Bracing myself did almost nothing to soften the attack. I fell to the ground hard, I was out of it. My muscles betrayed me and refused to get me back on my feet. I could feel the cold steel grab my leg and toss me. Next I felt sharp pain shoot up through my chest and back. It felt like I was inside a giant vice. I couldn't take the pain and blacked out.

Tails POV

This thing was like out of a nightmare! It was big and had a cold stare. It punched Sonic and knocked Sonic to the ground in my shock I just sat there. I felt helpless. What the machine did next made me flinch.

The mechanical suit grabbed Sonic by his leg and twirled him around and he put him between this thigh and elbow and put his elbow down on top of Sonic. Crushing Sonic between his leg and elbow. After he was done crushing Sonic he just let go and Sonic rolled to the ground. It really hurt to see my hero lye there on the ground in defeat. I just felt anger and revenge. Usually feelings I don't feel. I clenched my fist and charged at the monstrosity. Who ever was in this suit was going to pay. I didn't think and tried to attack it head-on, knowing I wasn't that good of a fighter.

The mech just turned his head slowly to me I used my tails to attack it but the suit was much more heavy then I had anticipated. The suit only moved back an inch or so. The mech reached for me and grabbed me by my ears. He held onto my ears with good grip. All I remember after that was seeing the mech lean his head back and then force it forward straight at my face. Steel versus the structure of a skull. You could guess which one won.

Cosmo POV

The mech's head collided with Tails' and it dropped him to the ground. In distaste the machine kicked Tails on the ground. I wanted to fight back, but I knew I could do nothing. I had to make a decision before the pilot of the mech decided to come after me as well. It took a lot of will to leave my friends lying on the ground at the complete mercy of this mystery man. I forced myself to run to go get help. I ran into the forest to someone who I hoped could help. I only hoped that they would forgive me, if they were alive by the time I got back. I quickly shunned that dark, morbid thought out of my mind. I was going to get help and they were going to be alive by the time I got there. I ran for what seemed like hours until I saw Amy's house. I didn't bother to knock and opened the door. Amy was just lying on the couch.

"Come quick!" I ordered.

Amy turned to look at me "Are you ok-" "Sonic and Tails are being badly beaten by a giant mech!" I interrupted.

"WHAT?" Amy shouted grabbing her hammer. "No one touches **MY** Sonic!" She spat running out into the woods faster than I had ever seen her run. I tried to keep up with her but she was fast. No wonder Sonic had a hard time out running her. I only hoped we didn't arrive too late.

Knuckles POV

I saw both of my comrades on the ground. They got picked off like flies. The machine had been looking in the direction Cosmo had run.

"Don't you dare think about it." I blurted out. The machine quickly turned to me.

_"Tell Sonic when he is conscious again that this was only a sample of my power."_ He told me in a robotic voice. Obviously he was using a voice changer to modify his voice.

"Why don't you fight me you coward?" I said to him.

_"I will…but not now."_ He replied. Fire flew from his mechanical legs and he slowly started to lift off. The machine was floating in the air. I could knock the machine out of the air but the truth was I was in no shape to fight especially some thing like that. The machine flew off in to the horizon. I just sat down and then the full events of the day hit me. I just couldn't move, all I did was sit there.

Tails POV

When I woke I felt awful. I haven't been hurt this bad in awhile. I had a severe headache, a migraine if you will. I could just feel the mark he had left on my head. I instantly regretted running to face the mech head on. I stood up and tried to stand on my feet. I tried to walk a few inches but feel down on the ground again. I tried to look around and saw Knuckles sitting there.

"Knuckles." I cried out. He just sat there. I tried again to get up but this time I saw a hand reach out for me. I looked up to see Sonic standing over me offering to help me up. The look on his face is the thing that got me. There was no sign of happiness at all. I did take his hand though. He helped me to my feet and put my arm over his shoulder.

From the forest I saw Amy and Cosmo run out. Amy looked very enraged but that all changed when she saw Sonic and I. She ran quickly to Sonic. She examined Sonic from head to toe. Sonic let go of me. I gained me footing and looked at Cosmo. She had her hand over her mouth and had tears in her eyes. Behind me I could hear Amy crying. "What did they do to you?" Cosmo questioned full of sadness. I turned my head towards the ground. I couldn't face Cosmo.

"Tails…" She said trailing off. I heard ripping and looked to see Cosmo tearing off some bandage.

"Hold still" she said. She covered the wound on my head the best she could. "There it looks… all better." She said with her lip quivering obviously lying.

"Thanks…" I said trying to be sincere. Cosmo looked to see Knuckles on the ground. Knuckles had energy around his hand and was rubbing himself with the magic trying to heal himself. Cosmo walked over to him

"Let me help" she said.

"I got it." Knuckles said solemnly.

"But you need-" "I got it!" Knuckles replied a bit angrier this time.

"Please Knuckles I-" " WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Knuckles roared.

"Hey don't talk to her that way!" I yelled outraged.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" Knuckles rebounded. "I'm not sure if you know this but we got your butts handed by those thugs. We lost! Don't you get it? We got beaten by some person we have no idea who he is or what he is capable of. **WE LOST**!" Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles just sat back down in the same position and continued what he was doing. Amy was walking away with Sonic I started to follow them but Cosmo refused to budge.

"Just leave him alone" I called to her. She turned to me and walked towards me deciding to follow me, Amy and Sonic. The walk to Amy's house was very silent. I don't think any of us wanted to talk about what had happened. When we got to Amy's house my feet and my head hurt. I just wanted to lye down and rest. When we entered the house we saw Vanilla sitting in a chair. She just glared at Amy and Cosmo as all of us walked to the rooms. I was decided that Sonic was going to stay with Amy in the house.

"Were do I stay?" I questioned. "There is no more rooms available Tails." Amy frowned. Fine I thought. I turned my back on Amy and started to walk out of the house. I walked out of the house and tried to walk to my own house. But today was not my lucky day and rain started to pour. I walked through the rain and the pain in my feet. I heard someone yelling behind me but just kept on walking. I kept on walking but then I wasn't getting rained on anymore. There was an umbrella above me and I looked to see who was holding it and recognized the hand.

"Cosmo" I whispered turning around to face her.

"Lets get you home" She said softly. When we got home Cosmo helped me to bed. "I'm going to stay here with you, if you need anything just call me." She said leaving the room.

In the middle of the night I couldn't sleep so I just sat and watched the rain come down through the window. I remembered that I left the X-Tornado in the rain but decided to not go get it. I wonder who that guy is, or what he is. Could it be possible that that's Eggman in the suit? The suit sure does look like Eggman's work. I don't know that was but who ever that was isn't going to get away with this. I then remembered something I had forgot about…Metal Sonic was still out there and he was being fought by Shadow.

* * *

How will Shadow get out of this? Where did Shadow teleport Metal Sonic too? Will Shadow fall to Metal Sonic? Next time, the true power of Shadow the Hedgehog is revealed.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Vs Metal Sonic

Thanks for the hits you guys.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I teleported Metal Sonic some place far away. I recognized this place this was one of Robotnik's run down head quarters. Robotnik has had a lot of bases in the past, most of them ended up being destroyed. The machine doppelganger was getting back to his feet.

"Chaos Control." The machine stated.

"Humph, so it seems you do know something after all." I said mocking him. "Most of Robotnik's machines are pieces of junk with very little intelligence. I'm surprised you're able to hold your own against me." I said folding my arms slightly impressed with this particular copy.

"Of course I can hold my own. I am the real Sonic." The robot stated as if it was a proven fact.

"And it seems you are a copy. Bow down to me and join my new robotic empire." It demanded. I was surprised a little bit.

"Want makes you think I am one of your machines?" I said surprised.

"This" It said as many Shadow androids appeared from nowhere. It looks like he can use Chaos Control. "This unit is defective, dismantle it immediately." The copy commanded.

Once he said that all of the Shadow androids attacked me. I summoned chaos spears and threw them at the androids some of them were destroyed but there was a lot more left. I did a back flip to dodge a barrage of genetically enhanced fist. I hit some with a few punches and kicked one in the face making its face deform. I threw an energy ball that hit the ground and exploded destroying a group of androids. Metal Sonic flew down and tried to attack me. I used my boots and dashed away Metal Sonic followed like I planned I ran pass some androids and Metal Sonic blazed right passed them with his shield on. He demolished his own machines without even caring.

After we got out of the crowd I used Chaos Control and the machine turned off his shield to try and locate me. I came up behind the metal clone and blind- sided him unloading a barrage of kicks and punches onto his metal chassis. I expected to see sparks but there was none I just pressed my attack more. I guess the metal clone had enough and energy surged around him knocking me backwards. The machine floated into the air and the energy all converged into one spot, his chest hole. I didn't have time to waste I knew I had to get out of the way. But I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I grabbed my pistol and shot the arm off turning around I saw that the Shadow androids were back. I quickly took out my other pistol and shot multiple of the androids. I saw that some of the androids had guns like me, but they had them as hands. They shot at me and I grabbed one of the androids and threw it into the others. They were definitely not as powerful as Metal Sonic that was for sure. Wait…Metal Sonic! I turned my attention back to him. But by the time I did it was too late and the energy beam had already been fired. I saw something get in the way and deflect the beam with a spinning kick. She landed in front of me. It was the jewel thieve I ran into a while back.

"Rouge…why are you here? There aren't any valuables for you to steal."

"Humph" She pouted. "I thought you would at least be a little happy about seeing me."

"I didn't need your help." I stated.

"Well I'm going to give you help anyway." She said stubbornly.

Metal Sonic wasn't enjoying our conversation and charged trying to take us down but an explosion happened inches in front of him. I looked to see where the explosion came from and saw another counterpart I knew. It was E-123 (Omega.)

"MUST DESTROY ALL OF EGGMANS ROBOTS." He said in his robotic voice. Team Dark was back together again.

"Alright lets take this thing down." I said as Rouge and Omega nodded their heads then we attacked the androids. Rouge drilled into the androids and dancing around them not even getting hit. Omega just charged in destroying everything in sight getting barraged by bullets but in the end only thinking about revenge.

While my teammates destroyed the remaining androids I went straight for Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic and I both teleported. We appeared and both punched, I punched first and knocked him away then we teleported again and did the same. This time Metal Sonic struck first then we did it again and again and again until we were teleporting so fast that our punches just looked like flashes and blurs. Metal Sonic knocked me to the ground and came down drilling me in the chest with his spinning hand. It may not have been a drill but it felt like one. I had to go to my last resort. My inhibitors came off and I kicked Metal Sonic into the air. I did a spring jump to my feet and my body glowed red.

"What?" The metal copy said in surprise. The pavement around me crumbled and power flowed through me. "CHOAS…" I started.

Then I teleport in front of Metal Sonic "BLAST!" I screamed as an explosion erupted.

The copy tried to protect himself but it was a useless effort. The whole place was consumed by the blast and was destroyed by its intense power. After the blast all that was left was debris and rubble. I looked around to see any bodies. All I could see were some appendages of the androids, a leg here, an arm there. I looked for Rouge or Omega.

"Good job sugar" "MISSION COMPLETED" I was surprised I launched that attack with no warning what so ever.

"How did you survive?" I was interested in the answer.

"I dug a deep hole in the ground which shielded me and E-123 from the blast." She said examining her nails like it was no big deal.

"WAIT…I STILL SENSE ONE OF EGGMANS ROBOTS" Omega buzzed. "THERE!" He pointed to a limping Metal Sonic.

"Stop h-" I tried to say but then there was a flash and Metal Sonic teleported away.

"That was fun." Rouge said walking away swaying her hips as she walked.

"Where are you going?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go get myself a reward." She said smugly. Then she jumped into the air and flew away.

"Better make sure she doesn't get into trouble." I said to Omega.

"MUST DESTROY EGGMAN'S ROBOTS" Omega said having a one trace mind.

"Yes yes, but now we need to go." I said impatiently. I used Chaos Control to teleport both of us out of the ruined base.

Eggman's POV

Dark Emperor was right. I did enjoy watching Sonic suffer. I leaned back in my chair enthralled in my memories of the attack. They replayed in my mind like a beautiful DVD player that I kept on rewinding. The door opened and Dark Emperor loudly entered the room the machine clanking as it walked. That thing must weight a ton.

"How did it go? Did the suit worked well?" I asked very happily.

"_The suit worked perfectly_." He said starting to take off the bolts that held the suit in place.

"So you destroyed Sonic then?" I asked hopefully.

"_No…_" The Emperor replied.

"What? Why not?" I said shocked.

_"His friends were in the way. But don't worry Julian, I made a lasting impression on them."_ He said as he got out of the suit. _"Making someone fear you is an important step."_

He took a pause. _"Now…I have broken their spirit."_

* * *

Looks like Shadow has tasted victory, but what about Sonic and the gang? Has the Dark Emperor truly broken their spirit? How will our heroes react to defeat? What creation will Dark Emperor send out next? All will be revealed in good time.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting used to each other

Sorry about the wait. You know life. Any who moving onto the story.

* * *

Sonic POV

When I woke I found myself in Amy's house. Oh god I hope Amy didn't kidnap me. But I wasn't restrained, if she would have kidnapped me I would most likely be chained to the bed or something. I still didn't rule out that possibility though. I slowly snuck out of bed and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand for protection. I walked down the hallway trying to make as less noise as possible.

There was Amy, she was walking to the room I was just in. I walked as quietly as possible behind her. When she got to the door I raised the lamp up and was about to bring it crashing down on her head when she turned around to see me standing there. I quickly hid the lamp behind my back.

"Sonic!" She said in surprise.

"Oh hi Amy" I replied trying to not seem too conspicuous.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I just thought I would get some air." I said still holding the lamp behind my back.

"But there's a window right there." She said pointing to the window in the room; which I seemed to have overlooked. I mentally face-palmed. Well now what was I going to say?

"You are acting weird Sonic." She stated. Trying to play coy eh I thought.

"Did the Dark Emperor do something to you?" Amy said.

The Dark- Then it all came back to me. I remembered everything that happened. Amy didn't kidnap me she was helping me recover from the beat down I took from Metal Sonic and the Dark Emperor. I also remembered that I wasn't alone when I fought them. I dropped the lamp I was holding behind my back.

"Is that my lamp?" Amy questioned as I ignored her.

"Where's Knuckles and Tails?" I asked twisting my head to see if they were anywhere near by.

"Well…" She started to say. "Knuckles didn't want to come because he's still butthurt he got beat so badly." She said. Yup, that sounded like Knuckles style.

"And Tails…" She trailed off as she looked down and moved her toes back and forth on the floor.

"And?" I asked persistently.

"We didn't have room for him." Didn't have room? I glanced around and remembered that we were in Vanilla's house. I guess I could see that. Vanilla never needed that much rooms cause not a lot of people lived here.

"Well if he didn't stay here, where did he stay?" I critiqued. Amy just shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

"You must be hungry." Amy said trying to change the subject. "How about we get some breakfast?" She offered.

"Okay" I said still trying to come up with a reason why Tails wasn't allowed here. It couldn't be that there was just no room. There had to be something more to it.

Cosmo's POV

I went in to check on Tails but he wasn't in his bed. I walked to the living room and found Tails there asleep. He must have came here during the night. I felt bad for him, I didn't show up to help Tails in time. I should have been there maybe if I came quicker… no even if I came quicker it wouldn't change a thing. I was going to move him back into his bed but decided not to wake him up. I just tucked the blanket he had back onto him and walked back to my room. I was going to enter back into my room when I heard noise coming from it. I leaned in closely to try to hear what the person was saying.

"Where are all the gems hidden? They have to be here." I heard the voice say quietly. The person behind the door rummaged some more.

"Ah here's one." The voice proclaimed. I took that as my chance and opened the door. When I opened the door the figure quickly stepped into the shadows trying to stay anonymous. I saw that the figure had something in its hand but it didn't look like a weapon. I couldn't make out what it exactly was.

"Nice pajamas" The voice taunted. I looked down and remembered I was still in my night- wear. I instantly blushed at the intruder's comment and tried to block the view with my hands.

"Aww looks like someone's shy" The voice taunted again.

"W- Why are you here?" I asked stuttering still a little embarrassed. I shook off my embarrassment and noticed that what she had in her hand. It was the gem I wore on my chest!

"That's a gift!" I shouted trying to get her to give it back.

"Well now?" She said in fake surprise. I lunged for my gem trying to get it back but she just danced out of the way.

"My aren't we grabby today." The intruder spoke. I did not have very good reflexes.

"It was nice talking with you and the view was something I'll never forget." The trespasser laughed pointing at my undergarments. The blush reappeared on my face as the thief brought the subject up again.

"No!" I yelled as she jumped out my window and flew away. Who was that? I don't know but I could tell from the voice it was female. The voice was so familiar it bugged me. But I couldn't waste time I had to get my possession back.

"What's going on?" I heard Tails say as he was running up the stairs to my room. I remembered I was in my nightgown and slammed the door on him. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to find Tails was on the ground.

"Was it something I said?" Tails said rubbing his nose in pain.

"A thief took the gem my mother gave to me." I said distressed.

"What? Lets go get it back." Tails said confident.

"Thanks Tails" I said. He really was a nice guy.

"You would do the same for me." Tails said as he grabbed his wristwatch and we headed out the door.

Tails POV

Rouge. I should have known she would pull a stunt like this. It's so typical of her. I saw her flying in the sky and Cosmo and I ran after her. Rouge perched on a tree to gaze at her new prize. "Hold on" I told Cosmo and she grabbed onto my legs. We flew up into the trees and landed on a branch. Cosmo jumped onto a different branch trying to take back her gem but Rouge was way quicker.

"Give it back to her" I called to Rouge.

"Well what do we have here?" She said turning to me.

"Came back for another kiss?" She said referring to the time in the tournament where she stunned me with a kiss to win.

"WHAT KISS?" Cosmo shouted in the distance obviously jealous.

"Wait Cosmo it's not what you think" I replied waving my hands in front of me. I was too busy with my conversation with Cosmo to notice Rouge coming towards me with a drill kick and she kicked me out of the tree.

I stopped myself before I hit the ground and tried to find Cosmo and Rouge. I saw them fighting in the trees, Cosmo obviously losing to Rouge. I tried to get back up to the trees when I heard a weird sound and big metal object drove past me. I saw it was Omega, I remember him from Team Dark. He got to the tree where Cosmo and Rouge were and used a solid fist to destroy the base of it. Cosmo will be hurt if the tree falls. I watched as the tree fell. I ran to catch Cosmo but instead she just slowly floated down to the ground landing on her feet. Oh yeah, I forgot her dress could do that. I looked and Rouge floated down as well.

"THIS IS NOT THE PRIMARY OBJECTIVE" E-123 scolded.

"I was just having fun. I deserve a reward." Rouge pouted.

Shadow stepped out of the forest watching what went down.

"Give it back Rouge and stop being a brat." Shadow said with a serious tone.

"Fine" She said throwing the gem back. Shadow turned to us and frowned even more.

"What is she doing back?" Shadow said outraged.

"Nice to see you too Shadow" Cosmo said with a calmer response than I expected.

"Humph. Just don't get in my way." Shadow said as he skated towards Sonic' house with Omega and Rouge following. Cosmo and I just looked at each other.

"I guess he doesn't like you still" I said to her.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. You guys like me and that's the only thing that matters." Cosmo stated before walking back to my house. I followed her seeing that we were done here.

Sonic POV

The whole time I ate breakfast I thought about them. Why didn't they want Tails here? Vanilla sat across the table. Thinking about Vanilla had me think of Cream.

"Hey where's Cream?" I asked looking for an answer. Vanilla and Amy's facial expressions changed drastically. Vanilla got up from the table and walked away Amy sat there frowning.

"What?" I said genially having no idea. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. Only one guess came to mind

"What did they do to her?" "Cr- Cream fought against Metal Sonic." She said shaking her head. No wonder Vanilla is upset.

Then I thought about Tails and how the same thing happened to him. I got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go find my brother" I said turning around to face her. I stepped out of the doorway and into the street. I was didn't see how beat up Cream was but I could guess. I had to find Tails and see if he was okay. But instead of finding Tails I found something else. I saw something driving into the city. It was E-123 in his driving mode. Shadow was skating next to him and Rouge was sitting on top of Omega with her legs crossed. Great more trouble, that's all I needed. Omega stopped in front of me and got out of it's driving mode. The machine grew legs and walked up to me.

"MUST CHECK FOR EGGMAN'S ROBOTS" Omega said in his always serious tone.

"There are no robots here" I replied.

"INTIATING THERO CHECK TO BE 100% ACCURATE" E-123 stated not taking no for an answer and walked away to start his search.

"If Metal Sonic is back then Robotnik is back too" Shadow said.

"Well…that's kinda correct Shadow." I said correcting him.

"It has to be Robotnik." Shadow said stubborn as ever.

"Listen Shadow I fought with someone, I'm not sure who he is but he was not Eggman." I said almost sure it wasn't Eggman in the suit.

"He went by the name of 'The Dark Emperor'." Knuckles said coming out of no where. I guess deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Knuckles!" I said surprised and relieved to see him alive.

"Are you ok-" "Just a little roughed up." Knuckles interrupted before I was able to finish my question.

"The Dark Emperor said this was just a sample of his power." Knuckles finished with a sneer on his face obviously un-happy with the fact. If that was true then we would need help.

Tails POV

I followed Cosmo to my house. I saw that the door to my house was open.

"Tails?" Cosmo said scared.

"Stay behind me" I commanded. We walked into the house to see it ransacked. I'm not sure what game the Dark Emperor was playing. I took out my blaster expecting the worst. I heard clanking and instantly guessed a robot. When I wiped around the corner I found I was right, it was a robot but it wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It was Omega again and he was looking in our drawers. E-123 picked up one of Cosmo's dresses and examined it.

"That's mine." Cosmo said taping her foot.

"INVESTIGATING POSSIBLE LOCATION OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS" Omega said giving his explanation. Cosmo just grabbed the dress out of E-123's hands. She tried to neatly fold the dress back into its original state.

"There are no robots here." I said wanting Omega to leave us alone.

"NEGATIVE, ELECTRONICS HAVE BEEN DETECTED" Omega said leaving the room.

"Ugh" I said.

"Wanna just go out to eat?" Cosmo suggested since it was around dinner time.

"Better than staying here" I said as I watched Omega go through more of Cosmo's and my stuff. We just left the house and left Omega to search as much as he wanted.

Knuckle's POV

I got finished telling Sonic and Shadow about the Dark Emperor when I noticed Rouge. "What is she doing here?" I got angry just looking at her.

"I tried to get a little treat for myself but it seems no one here knows how to treat a lady." Rouge replied.

"When she says that she means she was going to try and steal more useless gems." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"I found her stealing from Tails and the plant girl." Shadow explained.

"After I saved you? Talk about ungrateful." I said talking to Rouge.

"But I was going to give the gem to you Knuckie." Rouge said trying to get out of it.

"Humph, just don't try and pull that stunt with the Master Emerald." I warned her.

"I'm not making any promises." Rouge said in her feminine voice. I started to walk away when Sonic stopped me

"Where you going to stay Knuckle head?" Sonic asked.

"I'll sleep under the stars like I always do." I said not wanting to stay with anyone.

"If you say so" Sonic said shrugging and walked to his house.

"Lets go" I heard Shadow say behind me. I just continued to walk to where I was going to make my make shift home. What's next? I thought.

**Back at the Dark Emperor's HQ **

Eggman's POV

I put down my tools having completed my next creation. I couldn't wait to see Sonic' face. Two red and blues shoes stepped on the floor as my creation walked off its table. My creation walked around looking at it's surroundings taking it all in. I saw a flash of light behind me and I turned around to see a battered Metal Sonic behind me. Metal Sonic stood up to his feet and walked into the repair room. Metal grabbed a wielding torch and began fixing his arm joint. I watched as Metal did this without even saying a word. I didn't even have to tell him how. The Dark Emperor was in his chair with its back turned towards us.

"How does Metal know how to fix himself?" I asked to him.

"_I tought him_." The Emperor replied.

"_Unlike you I see the potential in Metal Sonic_." He said. My new creation just looked on as we spoke.

"When can I test my new creation?" I asked.

"_Tomorrow_" The Dark Emperor said. A huge wicked smile appeared on my new creation's face.

* * *

Who is this new creation? What does it want? Will this creation finally succeed in killing Sonic or his friends? The identity of the new creation is revealed next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: A familiar Challenge

*Inserts witty one liner here*Alright lets get started.

* * *

Tails POV

The dinner was delicious. Spending the dinner with Cosmo made it all the more special. I tried to avoid eating any salads there, just in case.

"That was really good." I said as we exited the diner.

"Yeah it was, thanks Tails" Cosmo said.

"There's no need to keep on thanking me Cosmo" I said.

"But you always treat me so nice" Cosmo said back.

"I always seem like a burden to you" "You know that's not true" I stated. Cosmo was never a burden to me.

"Come on, lets go home" I jumped into the X-Tornado and signaled for Cosmo to follow. She got in and we flew away. We flew down to my house. It was nighttime by the time we got back. I got to the door and said

"It's getting pretty late." "Yeah…" Cosmo replied simply.

"Well you know what they say early to b-" I stopped because Cosmo was staring at me flirtatiously. She leaned in close and heart started beating. We were about to kiss when I was interrupted.

"Hey you guys!" I heard someone call. I fell on my face missing the attempt at a kiss.

"What is it Knuckles?" Cosmo said rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Yeah Knuckles, what?" I said a little aggravated that he interrupted us.

"Sonic has been worried sick about you." Knuckles said explaining his reason.

"Me?" I asked.

"Who else?" Knuckles said looking at me weird.

"Where is Sonic?" I asked.

"He's in Vanilla's house." Knuckles said as he walked away.

"Better go see what this is about." I said. Cosmo and I walked to Vanilla's house but when we got there the atmosphere seemed to change. 3 figures stood in front of Vanilla's door. I looked to see a bee, chameleon and a crocodile. Team Chaotix. What were they doing here?

"Hey foxy woxy" Vector greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked because there was no reason for them to be blocking us.

"We are hired to keep you from coming near Cream" Charmy said. My mouth dropped to the floor after he said that.

Sonic POV

I was just laying on my bed when I heard commotion going on out side. I got up to go check it out when I ran into Vanilla.

"What's the rush?" She questioned.

"I was just going to go see what was going on outside." I said truthfully.

"You can if you want. But I wouldn't recommend it." She replied. I pushed her out of the way and ran out to the front yard. What I found was the Team Chaotix, Cosmo and Tails. Tails!

"Hey little bro" I said happily but he didn't seem to notice me. I got closer to see what this was all about.

"You are here by authorized to stay away from Vanilla's daughter." Vector said.

"Her name was Cream" Charmy corrected.

"Right, right." Vector said.

"This is ridiculous" Cosmo said outraged. "We are your friends Vector. Just let us through." She pleaded.

"We can't let you do that." Vector said.

"Is this going to be done the hard way?" Charmy said punching into his palm.

"I've known you've had a crush on Vanilla Vector but this is ridiculous." Tails said surprised at Vector.

Vanilla came out of the house "I'm sorry Cosmo, Tails…but I can't let you near Cream again." She said. I knew there was another reason why they didn't let Tails stay here.

"Vanilla please I-" Cosmo tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Vanilla stated. "Please step away before I must use force." She threatened.

Cosmo looked really hurt but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she just sensitive. "Fine, lets go Cosmo" Tails said angry that he was being forced away.

"You better run!" Charmy taunted as they walked away.

"Good work fellas" Vector congratulated.

"I don't like this Vector" Espio finally spoke up.

"You worry too much" Vector replied. The Team Chaotix got a job well done from Vanilla. I just walked back into the house not believing how unpredictably the Chaotixs showed up.

**A figure in the distance lied in wait. The figure looked on at what happened and then jumped away.**

Tails POV

When I woke up I was reminded of the day before and the events that took place. I got up and walked around the house a bit. I felt bad for Cosmo, she seemed to have took the rejection hard. I looked out in the distance and noticed light coming from a city.

I looked trying hard to figure out what it was. When the city went up in a bright light. I ducked away from the windows and the house shook violently. When the shaking stopped I knew what had to be done. What ever caused that wasn't normal. I looked out the window towards Amy's house and saw a blue blur speed by. I ran to the X-Tornado going to follow Sonic when I saw a familiar figure.

Cosmo stood there, she stared at me. I waved to her goodbye and she waved back. I saw her mouth move and from what I guessed she wished me luck. That brought a smile to my face. Then I took off after Sonic.

Sonic POV

I ran until I saw the light in the sky land on top of a mountain. The bright light digressed and I saw a familiar enemy there. It wore red and blue shoes, had spikes, wore gloves and was white colored. It was Nazo the Hedgehog. He was rebuilt with mechanical parts but was only part robot. All the memories of him rushed back, I remember fighting him, him beating up my friends, me and Shadow going hyper and fusing to beat him. All of them came back, and none of them were good. I must have had a very angry facial expression cause all Nazo did was smirk.

"Good to see you still remember me Sonic. I'm glad I get recognition." Nazo said slyly. Even his voice made my blood boil.

"Sonic!" I heard someone call. I looked around and saw Tails coming from the side. Tails stopped in his tracks as he noticed who was standing there. I looked back at Nazo and his smile just widened.

"Oh to see all my **friends **again!" Nazo scoffed. I got a little scared by how much emphasis he put on 'friends'. Next all Nazo did was laugh, and energy flew around him as he did so. The mountain he stood on couldn't take his power and started to collapse. I watched as the rocks tumbled down to my feet. Tails looked scared as well. There was no way I was going to let him win. I jumped and kicked Nazo in the face but he had time to block. The energy he was causing subsided and Nazo teleported a few feet away.

"A cheap shot eh?" Nazo said wiping his face. "Fine, no rules then." He said as he jumped into the air and shot a huge energy blast to the ground.

I jumped to avoid it but the blast was too strong and I went flying. I landed right into Nazo's arms and was held down as he pile- drived me into the ground.

"Where's your 'ultimate life form' buddy now?" Nazo shouted mocking Shadow's title.

I curled into a ball and ran into Nazo's chest. After running into him I uncurled and got to my feet.

"Why have you come back? You know it won't work." I asked already knowing the answer.

"This time it will be different." Nazo said talking down to me. "I finally found out why I couldn't defeat you before. It's because I am only one person. Well…half person now due to your actions." Nazo said referring to his last defeat.

I didn't know what he was planning but I knew if he tried to take us down he was no where near that power. But then underneath where Nazo stood the ground cracked and something came out from under the ground upper cutting Nazo in the chin and sending him falling backwards. I only knew one person who dug.

"This time you actually staggered back!" Knuckles said laughing at Nazo. Last time we met Nazo Knuckles did the same thing but Nazo didn't even flinch. Nazo was much weaker this time, if I had to guess it was because of his lack of negative energy. Nazo tried to get to his feet falling multiple times.

"I thought he would be more of a challenge." I said also laughing at how silly it was that I thought he was a threat.

"I wouldn't say that Sonic" Tails said as he stood next to me.

"Something doesn't seem right. Nazo never acts without reason."

"You kidding Tails?" Knuckles said joining in on Tails and my conversation. "This guy isn't even a threat." Knuckles said still chuckling.

Nazo clutched his fist in rage but then calmed down. "You may be right Knuckles. There is no way I would ever be able to defeat the might Sonic Heroes." Nazo said as he got back to his feet.

"Ha you see Tails. He even admits it" Knuckles said with a I- told- you- so attitude.

"That is why…I will take a different approach." Nazo said as energy formed around his hands. The sky turned black as if it was nighttime. Knuckles grin and cocky attitude wore off quickly as he saw the sky change. Nazo lifted his hands to the sky and shot a pulse. The pulse bloomed to life and turned into a beacon. I didn't like the look of this. I ran toward Nazo as Tails followed next to me flying with his tails.

"You're too late" Nazo stated as he did a pulling motion and bright colors of light flew to the pulse in the sky. I counted the colors and realized what they were. 7 bright gems flew to the pulse in the sky. The Chaos Emeralds! I used my super sonic speed and got to Nazo. I didn't bother stopping and was going to ram Nazo with all I had. I was about to ram him when Nazo snapped his fingers and like that all the 7 Chaos Emeralds scattered in different directions sending waves of light to dance across the sky.

I didn't stop though I rammed Nazo while I was going at least the speed of sound. I carried Nazo for only a few seconds until we hit something hard. The impact knocked me out. When I recovered I had the wind knocked out of me. My vision was blurred and I was disoriented.

When I managed to get my vision back the first thing I saw was a mangled mess that I could only guess was Nazo. The white hedgehog laid imbedded into the rock. There was no pupils in his eyes, his eyes having rolled into the back of his head. He was obviously gone. I didn't mean to kill him, I just couldn't stop in time. I didn't have time to throw a pity party for him nor did I want to. I walked out of the wall and then I really saw the damaged I had caused. The hole in the wall that I had smashed Nazo through was at least 5 feet deep. "Sonic!" I heard someone shout. Tails came up from behind me

"Wow…" Tails gabbed in awe seeing what I did to the wall and Nazo.

"Way to go Sonic. That guy deserved it" Knuckles said as he saw the hole in the wall.

"What about the emeralds?" Tails asked. Knuckles just laughed a bit

"For a treasure hunter like me it shouldn't be a problem." "For the Sonic Heroes it wont be a problem." I said correcting Knuckles.

"Lets go see if we can collect any of them." Tails suggested.

"Good idea" I said. All three of us split up and looked for the emeralds.

Vector's POV

A job with Vanilla? You don't know how long I have waited for it to happen. Besides it was a good way to get to know her more. I sat down in my chair. We were staying in an apartment across the way from Vanilla's house so she could contact us easily in case something came up. Espio was meditating in the corner as usual and Charmy was out on the balcony.

"Wow!" Charmy shouted in amazement. He ran out of the balcony and flew to where I was.

"Vector come quick you gotta see this!" Charmy said. It was probably something insignificant. Charmy always gets too excited about these things.

"Come on Vector, at least look at it" Charmy pleaded now trying to pull me out of the chair. Charmy whined on but I just kept on reading the newspaper I was holding. Espio got aggravated and threw a ninja star at Charmy missing him by a few inches. Charmy jumped back in surprise.

"Ha some ninja you are Espio! You missed." Charmy said mockingly.

"I missed on purpose" Espio said still aggravated still.

"What ever I'm going back out on the balcony." Charmy said pouting that we wouldn't go see what he was talking about. When Charmy walked back out he yelled and a bright light came from the balcony. Charmy shot back into the room and his body hit the wall. This time I got up from my chair to see what was happening. Espio got up to check on Charmy also. I saw Charmy against the wall and he was glowing.

"Charmy?" Espio asked to see if he was okay. Charmy got up to his feet and opened his hand. It was a Chaos Emerald!

"Wow" I said in amazement.

"I told you it was really something" Charmy said pointing out into the sky. I turned to see what the commotion was about and saw 6 other lights flying across the sky.

"The 7 Chaos Emeralds" Espio said looking at the same thing I was.

"We are detectives and as detectives we need to figure out what caused this to happen." I stated to Espio and Charmy.

"Can we keep this one?" Charmy asked.

"Sure why not" I responded.

"Better get some sleep, tomorrow we have work" I told my colleges without them really agreeing to my quest.

"Yeah we got work again!" Charmy yelled as he held up the emerald. The color of the emerald was blue now that I got a closer look at it.

"But Vector. What about the mission to protect Vanilla's daughter?" Espio said making a valid point. I didn't think about this. I got it!

"We don't need all three of us to find out what happened, right?" I said. "So some of us stay here and protect her." The plan was fool proof.

"Okay then, but I'm not going to be stuck baby sitting." Espio said walking to his room.

"Alright Espio you go and me and Charmy will stay here. So it will be even." I said before he entered his room.

"Even?" Espio said turning around.

"Yeah, you and Knuckles. Knuckles was a Chaotix member once." I said bringing up an old friend.

"Right…" Espio said as he closed the door shut.

"Goodnight Vector" Charmy said taking the emerald we got to his room. Good night boys.

Eggman's POV

Nazo did as planned. Now the emeralds will be easier to capture. They are out of Sonic's hands and now are free game. It's just like collecting rocks. I strutted to the Dark Emperor's room and opened the door.

"You really are good at plans." I said complementing him.

"_So it worked_?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes. You were right Nazo was no where near the power he used to be." I admitted.

"He was able to get the emeralds away from Sonic and his friends." I said.

"_Then you know what must be done next. Collect all seven Chaos Emeralds before Sonic_." Dark Emperor commanded.

"Do not worry I will bring all the emeralds back with the help of some friends." I said as my eyes turned to my work- shop.

"_Any means to get them are fine_." The Dark Emperor said as he waved his hand. I walked out of the room. This was going to be easy. Collecting emeralds is my specialty. Hopefully I will get to destroy Sonic and collect the emeralds at the same time.

* * *

The Chaos Emeralds have been scattered. Will Eggman get to all seven before Sonic? Who does Robotnik plan to bring for help? The hunt for the emeralds begins.


	9. Chapter 9: Hail to the King

Thanks for the 100 hits. I'm glad to see I'm making a boom into the fan fiction world.

* * *

Tails POV

I woke up and got out of bed. Through our whole search last night all we found were two chaos emeralds. The green and white one are the ones we found. We decided that each of us should carry a different one so if one of us was attacked or robbed they would only get one emerald instead of all of them. I think it's a good idea, I'm just a little scared of what Robotnik or should I say the Dark Emperor has planned next.

I know Eggman is going to try and take the Chaos Emeralds that is for sure. I doubt he will be going out alone though. He knows that we are after the emeralds as well. Eggman never fights alone. He usually has his minions or some type of machine that he rides fight for him. I've never seen Eggman take us on without a suit. I got snapped back in reality when I heard Cosmo say something to me.

"What?" I said back not hearing what see said.

"What happened last night? I saw the Chaos Emeralds flying across the sky." She said.

"That was Nazo." I stated.

"Nazo?" Cosmo questioned.

"Yeah, he's someone we fought a while back." I said sensing a pattern.

"He seems to be doing that a lot." Cosmo said. Then something stopped her.

"Wait…Tails does that mean…" Cosmo and I knew what she was going to say. It was the thing that haunted my nightmares and scared me more than anything.

The Metarex. Them coming back would be something I couldn't handle. The thought of losing Cosmo again scared me. I couldn't answer her. I stared up into her eyes and I saw we both feared the Metarex. She did a weird smiled and walked into another room trying to hide her tears. I tried to get out of the house as soon as possible. Cosmo had to be by herself at the moment. I walked scuffing my shoes on the ground as I thought of what I would do if they did actually come back.

Knuckles POV

I can't believe I have to collect my emeralds again. On the other hand it would be easy to get them since I was a great treasure hunter. I got up from my make shift bed and saw Tails walking by.

"Yo Tails." I said as he walked by. Tails turned and looked at me

"Oh hey Knuckles" He responded back.

"Going to Sonic's?" I asked.

"Yeah" Tails said as we walked together.

"Hello" I heard someone say from behind us. Tails jumped out of his socks like a pansy and I turned around and punched him in the gut. No one sneaks up on me! I turned around to face the attacker and noticed him.

"It's alright Tails" I said as I turned to see Tails using his tails as a shield. Tails let down his guard.

"Huh?" Tails uttered. He looked down to see who it was.

"Espio? Why were you following us?" Tails asked.

"I wanted to see what was with last night?" Espio asked rubbing his head.

"Nazo" Tails and I both said at the same time.

"He came back again?" Espio said surprised.

"Only for a short time" Tails said.

"And in that short time he was able to put us in another bad situation." I said still angry at the silver menace.

"Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to spread the word around" Espio said as he disappeared. I can't believe I used to work for those clowns. I remembered the time they used knock out spray on me to try and get Tails and Cosmo into a relationship. How ridiculous.

Amy POV

I felt bad for Tails. But there was nothing I could do. I went into Cream's room.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Cream sat up a bit.

"I'm fine Amy" She replied weakly.

"Well I brought you some soup" I said putting it down on her lap. Then I fluffed her pillow and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you" Cream said when I was walking out of the room. I smiled and slowly closed the door. Now I wanted to keep on Sonic. When I went into his room I found he was gone. I looked out the window for him and saw a flash run by.

"Sonic!" I called to him but he just speed off.

"Come back Sonic!" I yelled as I ran out of the house trying to follow him. He ran until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Wait up…" I said slowing down and trying to catch my breath. Sonic can't get away from me. I looked around to find him. I saw that he ran into a house. I walked into the house and called his name several times. I got no answer. This is when I got worried. What if Sonic was hurt?

"Sonic!" I cried this time more frantically. I looked completely around me, but there was no chance to find him. This place was too dark and dusty. Even if he was hurt I wouldn't be able to find her. But then I saw something move in the shadows. Out stepped an orange leg. Then the entire body was visible. I couldn't believe it was her I was seeing. Then I realized…this was a trap.

Sonic POV

I was just walking around enjoying my freedom when I heard someone scream. I could tell it was Amy. I tried to follow the sound of her voice. When I got to the place I heard loud crashing sounds. I could only guess it was a fight going on in there. I ran in and saw yelled Amy's name. I saw Amy tumble to the ground. She got back to her feet and grabbed her hammer off the ground.

I saw someone step out of the shadows. I was not expecting her. It was Fiona the Fox! I couldn't believe it. I remembered the good times her and I shared. The relationship we had. Then I remembered her breaking Tails heart and betraying the Freedom Fighters. I was guessing she was still evil. Well what did I expect from Fiona, she would never change.

"Oh Sonic how nice to see you. How about a kiss?" Fiona said moving a few inches closer.

"No thanks. Your lips taste terrible." I responded remembering the time when I actually enjoyed it.

"Oh well, I guess you won't want his then." Fiona said pulling out a chaos emerald. The emerald glowed a light blue color. I knew this would be trouble if she gave it to the wrong person.

"I'll give it to you Sonic…if we get back together again." Fiona said mocking me.

"Oh shut up. No body likes you." Amy said getting mad at her flirting.

"Hey you can keep him. He's not my type of man at all. Actually I don't think he's even a man." Fiona said in spite.

Fiona kicked Amy across the cheek and then went for me. I jumped back dodging her but then I was hit from behind by something or more like someone. I was pushed out of the shack that I was in. Out walked another person who I should have known would be here. Scourge the Hedgehog. He stepped out of the house and as usual wore his grin.

"Did you miss me?" Scourge said.

"Who let you out Scourge?" I asked confronting him.

"That doesn't matter now." Scourge said changing the subject.

"Let's skip the talk and get to fighting." Scourge said as he jumped to my position and tried to punch me. I blocked the punches and did a drop kick. Scourge grabbed my leg and twirled me around throwing me. I managed to land on my feet and run back to face Scourge as I ran up to him we both exchanged punches and kicks, both of us trying to block each other's attacks. Then a hammer flew and was going to whack both of us, we both saw it and jumped out of the way.

The hammer crashed to the ground. It was Amy's hammer. I looked in on Amy's battle with Fiona and saw that Amy and her were fighting with hand- to- hand combat. It was very unusual to see Amy to use hand to hand. I ran and tried to grab Amy's hammer. I pulled but the hammer didn't budge. It was heavier than I thought.

Scourge tried to attack me but I hide behind the hammer. He tried to go around but I just used the hammer as a shield to block his punches. Amy came and picked up the hammer again. She swung and hit Scourge sending him careening. Fiona came up and Amy hit her as well. Scourge and Fiona both flew into trees causing them to collapse.

"No one touches my Sonic" Amy shouted. Wow, I never knew Amy cared this much about me.

"Nice shot Amy" I said giving her a thumbs up. Amy blushed and put her arms behind her back.

"Anything for you Sonic" Amy said.

"You broad" Fiona said as she got back to her feet and rubbed her back.

"Don't celebrate yet. We still have this." Scourge said holding up the emerald.

"Let's get it back Amy." I said. Amy nodded in eagerness. All four of us jumped to attack each other.

Tails POV

As Espio left Knuckles and I sat down on a rock. We talked as we waited for Sonic.

"Hey what's taking him so long?" Knuckles asked. I wondered the same thing. I listened and heard a crackling sound in the distance. I saw two trees fall over. I pointed and Knuckles turned to see it.

"Oh" was all Knuckles said. I used my tails to fly and Knuckles glided in the direction of the sound. When we got there I found out I was right. There was a crater in the ground and the trees were destroyed. I swooped down from the trees and landed to the ground. Sonic was fighting Scourge. I can't say I was excited to see Scourge back. Next I saw Amy fighting…Fiona.

My heart hurt from just looking at her. I clutched by chest in pain. It wasn't physical but it was there. But my sadness quickly turned to anger as I flew up from behind Fiona and hit her in the back with my tails. Fiona flinched in pain and Amy swung her hammer hitting her in the chest. Fiona fell to her knees and I walked to the front of her. Her eyes widened and a grin was plastered on her face.

"Hello handsome" She said trying to woe me.

"Tails" I heard someone call. I looked to see Cosmo come towards us.

"Who's that?" Fiona said in distaste.

"She's someone who actually cares for me." I replied. Cosmo ran over to where Amy and I were.

"Tails?" Cosmo said as she noticed Fiona.

"Cosmo I'd like you to met… Fiona" I said swallowing hard.

"Nice to met you" Cosmo said. Fiona returned the gesture with a sneer.

"This is the…first person I ever had a crush on" I said embarrassed that it actually happened.

"Oh… Tails I didn't know" Cosmo said. I never told Cosmo about Fiona. I didn't think I'd ever have to.

"Well isn't this touching" I heard Scourge say as everyone turned to look at him.

"Kill them Scourge" Fiona said encouraging him.

"Don't worry babe. I will." Scourge said as he moved his glasses up.

"Hail to the king baby." Scourge said as energy followed around him and he started to laugh maniacally. I have seen this form before. He was using Anarchy Beryl to enter his super form. Last time he entered this form he beat me up and called me a 'mutant brat.' Scourges fur turned from green to a dark purple. The flames on his jacket turned from red to blue. The outside of his eyes turned black and his pupils turned a red color. His shoes turned into a lighter shade of purple than his fur. The glasses on his head even turned blue. All of our attention was directed at Scourge.

"All right." Scourge said as he finished his transformation.

"Lets see who we have here Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and…" Scourge said scanning around looking at all of us.

"Well what do we have here? Someone new." Scourge said as he smiled. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Don't touch her." I said.

"So she's yours? I thought you had a crush on my Fiona." Scourge said drawing attention to me.

"A lot has changed since you last saw us Scourge." I said.

"But this time it's going to be different…we're going to kick your butt!" I shouted at him.

"Listen to this kid. Just stay out of my way your no challenge to me." Scourge yelled as he charge past me and at my friends.

Sonic knew Scourge couldn't be hurt, so did Amy. Sonic jumped off the trunk of a tree and Scourge just flew straight through it. Amy slide under a destroyed car. Knuckles punched him from behind and anticipated his attack dodging it. Knuckles backed away slowly

"Where you guys running too? I just wanna play." Scourge shouted to my hiding friends.

"Oh well, I'll just play with new girl then." Scourge said turning around to Cosmo. Cosmo stood frozen in fear as Scourge charge at her.

"Duck!" I yelled to Cosmo and she shook off her fear. She rolled out of the way clearing the path of his destruction. Fiona came up from behind and tried to grab her. I saw a hammer fly and hit Fiona knocking her over. As Fiona recovered Knuckles dashed from the side and grabbed Fiona restraining her. I flew over to Cosmo and she grabbed my leg as we flew over to where Knuckles was.

"I got your friend Scourge" Knuckles said trying to make a deal. "End this and she won't get hurt." Knuckles said hoping he would cooperate. Scourge just straightened his back and started to walk slowly toward us. Maybe he was giving up.

Then without warning he went extremely fast and punched with great force. Knuckles jumped out of the way. Fiona's chest got hit hard and she spiraled out of control and hit the abandoned house leaving a noticeable dent. Fiona's body recoiled from the impact and hunched over. Scourge watched as the event happened and didn't even look a bit sad. He really was cruel.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARDS!" Scourge screamed in rage. I had to come up with an idea. I had an idea, but I didn't know if it would work. I flew to Scourge he whipped around and saw me.

"You were right Scourge. We can't defeat you. Your might is unmatched, your speed rains the best, no one can stop you." I said hoping this would work.

"You are right. Go on." Scourge said pleased.

"You split seas with one punch, you are the greatest warrior…" This one must do it. "You are better than Sonic." I said.

Scourge's face lit up and he cheered "You are right! Hahaha. I am the greatest person ever to walk the Earth!" Scourge shouted aloud.

I got close enough and grabbed the emerald.

"Sonic!" I said throwing it to him. Sonic jumped from out of his hiding and caught it. Sonic turned to Scourge. Scourge's face changed from gloating to fearful. Sonic's hand glowed a light blue and he ran so fast I couldn't even see him move. Scourge got hit so many times I couldn't count. It didn't even look like he was fighting anyone. He looked like he was having a seizure. Scourge's colors faded back to his original color and he fell down to the ground exhausted. His form had worn off meaning he was finished. Scourge's super form was the opposite of Sonic's meaning when his wore off he was no longer able to continue.

"No, no. I'm not going back." Scourge said trying to flee.

"Sorry Scourge old buddy but this is check mate." Sonic said stepping on him to hold him in place. I flipped out a ring and it turned into a portal.

"Tails come on. You still believe I'm good, right?" Fiona said as Amy dragged her to the portal. I just smiled and used my thumb to point backward at the portal.

"So long hussy" Amy said throwing her into the portal.

"Your turn Scourge" I said. Sonic stood on top of Scourge.

"I got tricked again. I GOT TRICKED AGAIN!" Scourge yelled in defeat.

"Sure did" Sonic said kicking him into the portal. Scourge and Fiona screamed as they swirled in the portal. Then it closed shut.

"See ya Scourge" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Amy said hugging him in excitement.

"You never told me you had so much enemies." Cosmo said as she wiped away the sweat on her face.

"We may have a lot of enemies, but we have more friends." I said giving her a thumbs up.

"See you later Tails. I gotta run." Sonic said running away as Amy tried to run after him.

"She never gives up does she?" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with being persistent." Cosmo said. I guess she was right. Knuckles scooped up Cosmo.

"Need a lift?" Knuckles asked as he did so.

"Thank you Knuckles" Cosmo said. Then I flew and Knuckles glided next to me. I was glad that everything went well and that we got another emerald. We now had three emeralds, four more to go.

* * *

What recreated villain will our heroes face next? The answer may surprise you. Next time the tables take an odd turn.


	10. Chapter 10: An Odd Turn

This chapter was pretty fun to write.

* * *

Vector's POV

I was just listening to my music. Oh yeah I love this song. Team Chaotix, they're detectives you want on your side. Team Chaotix they're detectives tracking down your crime I was tapping my foot to the music. When someone appeared in front of me. I got surprised and fell out of my chair. I hit my head on the ground. When I got back up I saw Espio with his hand in his face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled.

"I thought you were a detective. Aren't you supposed to see those things coming?" Espio said shaking his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your mission?" I said slamming my palms on the desk still embarrassed that he surprised me.

"I already did it." Espio said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, what cause the Chaos Emeralds to spread across the sky then?" I asked calling his bluff.

"It was Nazo. He came back and separated the emeralds." Espio said truthfully.

"Nazo… Oh you mean the guy we had to defeat by holding up those rings for Sonic and Shadow?" I asked.

"Yes" Esio said simply.

"That makes sense" I responded.

"Whew what a day" Amy said as I heard her enter the house. Amy opened the door to our office and came in.

"Hey guys" Amy said with a smile.

"Oh hey" I said turning my gaze to her for a split second.

"Hello mistress Amy" Espio said bowing.

"Oh Espio there's no need for formalities." Amy said hugging him.

"Cool did you bring any deserts?" Charmy said as he flew out of his room. "I'm starved" Charmy said rubbing his stomach. Amy looked in his other hand and saw light coming from it.

"Charmy?" Amy asked.

"What?" Charmy asked as he looked at his glowing light blue hand.

"It's nothing." Charmy said making Amy more suspicious.

"Charmy let me see it" Amy said holding out her hand.

"No way" Charmy said pulling back.

"What did you say?" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer. Charmy pulled back more from the sight of her hammer.

"Okay…" Charmy said depressed. He flew to her and gave her the emerald. Amy's was surprised. She held up the emerald to examine it.

"This is amazing" Amy said giggling a bit. Then her expression seemed to change.

"You guys had this all along?" Amy said yelling at us this time.

"This could have helped Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"I didn't know he needed it, honest." I said drawing away from her because I was scared of her too.

"Well at least you boys managed to get one" Amy admitted.

"Sonic!" She shouted as she ran out of the room going to go tell Sonic.

"My emerald…" Charmy said as Amy left the room.

"Don't worry Charmy why don't we go mess with Knuckles to cheer you up?" I said putting my arm on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah messing with Knuckles is the best!" Charmy cheered. Both of us proudly marched out of the door.

"Sometimes I don't know you guys." Espio said as he sat down.

**Somewhere in the city**

"Get the trap ready you nincombot" A scratchy voice commanded.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" A dumb lower voice replied.

"Here he comes! Hid!" The scratchy voice said as the dumber one got behind a rock. The trap was sprung.

"Ha got you now" The lower voice said.

"Grounder you idiot! It's just another pedestrian." The robot known as Scratch said.

"It kinda looks like Sonic." Grounder said as he leaned in closer.

"Are you kidding it's not even the right gender!" Scratch yelled.

"Excuse me but I was just on my way to the store." The girl said hanging upside down.

"What's your name girl?" Scratch asked trying to seem intimidating.

"It's Cosmo." She said giggling at the robot fiends.

"What are you laughing at?" Grounder said trying to make an angry face. Cosmo just laughed more.

"You two are so cute" She said.

"We are not cute" Grounder said.

"Just let her go Grounder. She's not useful to us." Scratch said.

"Okay" Grounder replied lowering the net Cosmo was in.

"Thank you" Cosmo said as she picked up her stuff and continued to walk to the store.

"You're an idiot." Scratch said to Grounder.

"No you are" Grounder said pointing back.

"Hey Scratch, look behind you." Grounder said when he noticed a purple light coming from behind a rock. Grounder wheeled behind the rock and picked up something.

"It's a thing." Grounder said showing it to him.

"That is fancy looking." Scratch said.

"Oh, oh. I know what this is." Grounder said.

"It's rock candy!" Grounder blurted out. Grounder opened his mouth and took a bit. Grounder's teeth broke off on impact.

"Taste" Grounder said as his teeth fell out one by one.

"You know what this means?" Scratch said.

"What?" Grounder replied not being the brightest.

"We can use this delicious rock candy as bait for the hedgehog." Scratch suggested.

"That's brilliant" Grounder said.

"I know I am a genius sometimes" Scratch said complementing himself.

"Now we need to lure him closer." Scratch said pondering the possibilities.

"I got it what about his fuzzy little buddy" Grounder said.

"Sounds good. Lets get to work" Scratch said walking into the city.

Cosmo POV

"Hey Tails I'm back" I said as I got back from the store.

"I'm in the lab" Tails replied. I put the groceries away. Then Tails came out of the lab and started washing his hands.

"I ran into two weird people on my way to the store." I said still laughing about the account.

"Well I'm guessing they didn't hurt you" Tails said.

"They were pretty funny." I said.

"You mean like the time when Knuckles was being used as a puppet?" Tails said bring up that one time. I just giggled remising about the old days.

"I'm going to Sonic's. I heard Amy found another emerald." Tails said as he finished washing his hands.

"That's great" I replied with a smile. They were finding these things quick. I was surprised.

"Alright I'm gone" Tails said as he left. I hope Tails doesn't get into too much trouble.

Tails POV

I was walking over to Sonic's when I saw something. I heard spraying sounds coming from where Knuckles was staying. I walked over to check what was going on when I saw Vector and Charmy in his tent. They were spraying weird stuff on his face. It looked like Knuckles was asleep. I never knew he was such a heavy sleeper.

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered trying not to wake Knuckles up. Vector and Charmy looked at me and threw the spray can at me. I grabbed it making sure it didn't hit me in the face. Vector and Charmy ran out of the tent knocking into everything on the way out. The tent collapsed on Knuckles as he slept. Vector and Charmy ran away. I sat there and turned to the downed tent. All of a sudden Knuckles burst out of the tent woken from his slumber. Knuckles stared at me. I looked down and remembered that I had the spray can in my hand. I threw it aside.

"Wait Knuckles this isn't what you think" I said trying to convince him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Knuckles said as he lunged at me. I moved out of the way and started running. I ran down the street as Knuckles chased after me.

"Wait Knuckles" I said as I ran trying to clear my name.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles replied full of rage. There was no use trying to explain I just ran for my life.

Sonic POV

I sat on top of the house. I just was watching the people walk by when I saw two people I recognized. It was Knuckles and he was chasing Tails yelling. It looked pretty funny to watch them run down the street. I wasn't going to miss this. I hopped off the roof and started to run when I hit the street. I heard a "Sonic" from behind me and knew it was Amy's voice. I ran even more when I heard Amy shout "Wait Sonic I need to show you something" from behind me but I didn't stop or look back.

Shadow's POV

I was sitting on a heap of junk in the dump when I saw them run by. It was Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sonic. So Sonic wanted a race? I wasn't going to lose to him. I started my boots and ran after Sonic.

"Wait Shadow" I heard Rouge call as she followed me.

Rouge and I ran after the crowd of people.

Scratch and Grounder's POV

"Now we wait." Scratch said.

"Hey do you feel that?" Grounder asked as he felt the ground shaking.

"Yeah I do. Feels like the hedgehog is coming" Scratch said.

"Get into position you nincombot" Scratch said slapping Grounder across the face. Grounder and Scratch got into place.

"Here he comes" Scratch said getting the trip wire ready. But Scratch and Grounder weren't expecting what they saw.

"Look there's the fox" Grounder said as he pointed.

"Now he's in our grasp" Scratch said eager.

"Wait Scratch there's more" Grounder said surprised.

"What? Give me that." Scratch said taking away the binoculars. They both looked through the binoculars.

"There's a big red thing, and a girly pink thing. Look I see the hedgehog." Grounder said.

"There're two of them!" Scratch said confused.

"They're trying to fool us." Grounder said.

"Twice the hedgehog twice the promotion." Scratch said happily. The angry mob ran to the wire.

"Okay grounder on the count of three pull…one…two…THREE!" Scratch said as he pulled his end and Grounder did the same. Tails tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haa!" Scratch said doing his signature laugh.

"We got him." Grounder said as he turned around and saw the other members of the mob coming at them.

"Scratch" Grounder said taping his shoulder. Scratch turned around and saw them too. They both yelled as the runners ran into them.

Sonic POV

Looks like Shadow joined in and so did Rouge. Hehe I liked a nice friendly competition. I raced Shadow when I saw hazards in the road. I stopped as fast as I could. When I stopped I saw Tails and Knuckles were on the ground. Someone ran into the back of me. I turned around saw Amy "Sorry" She said blushing. Shadow jumped over me rather than stop.

"What happened?" I asked wanting an answer.

"Trip wire" Shadow said.

"Everyone stay alert" Shadow told everyone.

"Who could have done this?" I asked wondering why there was no follow up attack.

"There he is!" I heard a voice cry out.

"Yeah I see him!" Another voice cried out. I just stepped back an inch and the two 'attackers' collided into each other. I got a good look at the two people and laughed.

"That was your fault bolt brain" The old enemy Scratch said.

"No way that was your fault" The dumb Grounder said arguing with him.

"What are those things?" Shadow said looking at the two clumsy machines.

"They look like they belong to Eggman" Amy said getting a closer look. Scratch and Grounder both turned to see me, Amy and Shadow sitting there.

"There's three of them?" Grounder said shaking.

"That little fox brat must have made a cloning machine and used it on Sonic!" Scratch said trying to stumble to his feet.

"What are they talking about?" Amy said very confused.

"And who are you calling little?" Tails said standing up.

"Oh no he's taller than us now!" Scratch said pointing at him.

"What happened to him?" Grounder said confused.

"I grew older" Tails said getting away from the still angry Knuckles.

"Yeah and if he could kick your butt back then. Imagine what he could do to you now." I said smiling at them.

"He's probably as strong as you used to be. And now you're even stronger than that now!" Scratch said scared out of his wits.

"Here take the rock candy I don't want it any more. Just don't hurt me." Grounder said throwing something to me. I caught it. I couldn't believe it, it was a Chaos Emerald! The clunky robots ran trying to get distance between them and us. Amy and Shadow looked at what I had.

"Well that was easy." I said as my ear twitched.

"Looks like we got another emerald." Amy said as she walked closer. Shadow was crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Shadow?" I asked.

"We never got to finish our race." Shadow said disappointed.

"Here this will cheer you up." I said as I put the emerald in his hand. Shadow looked surprised but took it anyway.

"We decided that each one of us should only keep one emerald." I explained.

"That way if one of us is robbed we will only loss one emerald not all of them." I stated.

"Makes sense to me." Shadow said holding the purple emerald.

"Amy you keep this one." I said giving her the blue emerald.

"Tails will keep the silver one and Knuckles will keep the light blue one." I planned out.

"Who were those guys?" Knuckles said finally joining us.

"Some enemies we used to know awhile back." Tails said.

"I don't think 'enemies' is the best description." Knuckles said back. I smiled at Knuckles comment. All of us walked back happy with our new prizes. I looked back and was still able to see the dust trail from Scratch and Grounder running. Eggman really goofed when he made those two.

Eggman's POV

I sat next to the monitor getting worried. There was still no signal from anyone one of my creations capturing a Chaos Emerald. I expected Scratch and Grounder to fail but not Scourge. They were persistent. I only had one last person which I brought back and even it had its flaws. Would the Dark Emperor get angry if my last machine failed? I dreaded the thought of losing to Sonic again for the millionth time.

This wasn't even my scheme. I just built the machines. Metal Sonic sat in the corner hands on his cheek. He was bored and was just shooting tiny little holes in a wall. I heard a crashing sound as someone tried to get to the door. I figured it was the Dark Emperor hauling something that he found. But of course it wasn't that, I wouldn't ever be that lucky. Instead my two useless creations came stumbling through. Scratch and Grounder was there names. Scratch tripped over Grounder and Grounder fell to the ground. They both quickly picked them selves off the ground and saluted to me.

"Reporting for duty sir!" They both yelled trying to seem organize. I got up from my chair and Metal Sonic turned his head to see my useless creations.

"What is it now" I said walking up to them.

"We came really close this time." Grounder said but I found that statement hard to believe.

"Yeah we found some rock candy and used it as bait for the hedgehog." Scratch said. Rock candy?

"Was this 'rock candy' colorful and shaped like a gem?" I asked.

"Yeah" Both of them said proudly. It was a Chaos Emerald!

"You idiots!" I roared. "I need those things!" I said as I stomped my foot to the ground.

"You like rock candy?" Grounder said happily.

"NO!" I ululated. "Those were Chaos Emeralds. Very powerful rocks and only seven of them exist." I said smacking them across the face. In all my ruckus I saw that the Dark Emperor had entered the room. I turned to face him.

"_Send the last one out_" The Dark Emperor said not wasting any time with what he wanted.

"If you say so." I said shrugging because he hasn't been wrong yet. The giant machine came to life. This one wasn't my best but I bet it could do some damage.

* * *

Scratch and Grounder have now joined Eggman's side. Will these two 'nincombots' be more trouble then they are worth? What was the huge creation Robotnik unleashed? Next time an enemy will return with a mind full of revenge.


	11. Chapter 11: Things heat up

Climax time. Are you ready?

* * *

Cosmo's POV

I woke up. Having nightmares were common for me but I didn't tell Tails. I didn't want him to worry more about me. I decided to not go back to sleep. It wouldn't matter if I did go back to sleep the nightmares would wake me up. Either way I was not going to get sleep.

_Cosmo…_ I heard someone say. I looked around to see if it was Tails. _I'm coming to take what is rightfully mine _the voice whispered. That didn't sound like Tails. _Come back to me. _

"Who is there?" I said aloud so he could here but no one answered. I walked outside into the night. I looked to see if anyone was out here, still no one. I saw lighting in the distance. I looked into the sky I didn't see any dark clouds. There was no rain or any thunder just lighting far away. It had to be super natural. I got into the X- Tornado. Was I really going to go alone? I knew that what ever this thing was wanted to talk to me. I didn't know why, but I could just feel it. I didn't want to drag Sonic or anyone into something that only wanted me. I started the engine and took a sigh. Then I took off the ramp and went to confront the being.

Sonic's POV

I heard something. Somebody was coming. My ears had very good hearing. I got out of bed and leaned close to the door. I heard a faint humming sound. He was quiet but I could hear him. The trespasser didn't account my great hearing. I opened the door and tiptoed out of my room. I jumped around a corner expecting to see him but no one was there. I put my hand under my chin swearing I heard the noise coming from here. I heard the sound of chaos control then someone grabbed me by the neck knocking me out.

Cosmo's POV

I flew to the place and looked around. The ground seemed to have been torn up for reasons I didn't know. I bent over and grabbed a car mirror off the ground. I examined it seeing if it could at least tell me something. When in the reflection of the mirror I saw someone. I turned around as quick as I could and slapped the person. The person caught my hand and I saw who it was. It was Rouge.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't stay away." Rouge said smiling. I still didn't like her. All the trouble she has caused my friends and I. I always thought she did more bad than good. I pulled my hand back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said answering her.

"Hello ladies" I heard someone say. I instantly knew who the voice belonged to. The ground shook as he walked closer. Rouge's smile disappeared and she stood her ground.

"Well look who's came back." Rouge said. I turned around to see that my night mares had came true.

It was Yellow Zelkova.

Knuckles POV

I ran to the lightning. I glided and climbed over the hills. When I finally got there I saw a towering giant. Yellow Zelkova. He was fighting Rouge and Rouge was doing a poor job. Rouge got throw to the ground hard. Zelkova was going to step on her. A flashback of him doing that to me got me pissed. As the mongrel was going to put his foot down finishing Rouge I spun a rock like a discus and threw it. I glided to the fight and saw Cosmo there.

"Cosmo" I said but she didn't respond.

Darn it. Looks like she was out of the picture. I looked back to Yellow Zelkova and this is when I got a real good look at him. He looked different. His design was strange and not how I remembered it.

Zelkova looked at me and chuckled "This time I will be sure to finish you off puny echidna."

Zelkova punched at the ground trying to show his power.

"Thanks Knuckie" Rouge said landing next to me.

"I will grind you into dust" Zelkova said angrier than I remembered him. He tried to grab us but Rouge did a drill kick to his knee sending him falling forward I uppercutted him as he was falling. Zelkova flew up and crashed down. I knew he wasn't done and chucked a car at him. Zelkova got to his feet and caught it. He teared the vehicle in half and threw it aside. Zelkova charged at me like a bull leading with his horns.

I jumped and slide off of his back. Jumping off behind him as he careened into an abandoned building. Zelkova jumped out of the building and tried to squash me. Rouge flew by and I grabbed onto her and we flew into the sky. Zelkova jumped up again but this time he knocked us out of the sky and we fell to the ground. I fell on a broken car. My back recoiled in pain. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Rouge POV

I bounced off of the ground and land on the ground. I wasn't going to let this punk bet me. I did a spring jump. Yellow Zelkova walked up to Knuckles and grabbed him.

He started to laugh like a psychopath and forced him down onto the car. He rambled to himself and did it again. Looks like he wasn't holding back. I saw a flurry of ninja stars perch his arm and he screamed letting go of Knuckles. Knuckles seemed to float and fly at me. I grabbed him, but I was still confused. The person uncloaked and appeared in front of me. It was part of Team Chaotix.

"Sorry about calling you a broad" The chameleon said referring to the time when we met in Sonic Heroes.

"You can make it up by helping me." I said as I propped Knuckles up against a destroyed building. But Zelkova wasn't going to have it

"The echidna…must…die!" He shrieked as he shot lightning into the sky and brought it crashing down on top of us.

Amy's POV

I heard a loud sound and got out of bed as quick as I could. I check firstly on Sonic. His bed was empty. I saw the Chaotix and Vanilla run out into the hallway as well. There was something wrong there was only two of the Chaotix members here.

"Where's Espio?" I asked. Vector looked around for Espio. Vector had a flash of realization.

"He must have went to go face what ever is causing this thunder storm." Vector said.

"Lets turn on the lights" Chamry said trying to see in the dark. Charmy flicked the light switch but nothing happened.

"It's a lightning storm Charmy. Of course it's not going to work." Vector said.

"I got some candles." Vanilla said as she ran to go get them. Once the candles were lit we looked out side. Outside there was lightning flying everywhere.

"Cool" Charmy said in awe. A lightning bolt flew and hit the front yard making it erupt into flames.

"No Charmy not cool" Vector scolded.

"We have to go help, Sonic might be out there." I said.

"But we can't just leave Vanilla unprotected." Vector said biased because of his crush on Vanilla. Well I guess I couldn't talk cause I had a crush on Sonic.

"I have to go save Sonic, you can either stay here or come with me." I said being impatient. Charmy flew to where I was joining me on my quest. Vector looked at me and then looked at Vanilla.

"Sorry miss. But I'm going to go save my friends. I know I'm fired. You can keep the money." Vector said taking out the money he was paid and throwing it to the ground. All three of us ran down the street and to the source of the power.

Knuckles POV

When I woke up I found Espio and Rouge taking on Yellow Zelkova. Well I had to give this guy credit he gave me more than a broken claw this time. I stood up and cracked my shoulders. I ran back into the action. Espio had used a tornado to lift Zelkova's leg up and Rouge drilled him in the chest. Zelkova fell but used his arm to prop him self up from falling hard. Zelkova swinged his legs around and smashed into Espio hitting him hard. Zelkova grabbed Rouge and Rouge tried to get free.

"You jerk. Don't you know who to treat a lady properly?" Rouge said struggling.

"What was that? I couldn't hear your incessant yammering." Zelkova said crushing her with his giant metal hands.

"Stop!" I heard Cosmo cry as she was powerless to do anything. A hammer came up and hit his head sending him lurching forward. Zelkova let go of Rouge and went after Amy. Amy sat there and stuck her tongue out at him. Vector jumped into the air and fired Charmy as a ball. The ball hit Zelkova right between the eyes and then Vector did an axe handle to the top of his head. Zelkova fell onto his back. I took this as my chance and did a jump punch on his mid section.

Zelkova cried in pain and rolled over. Then something strange happened. His cries of pain somehow turned into a laugh. Zelkova stumbled to his feet and continued to laugh.

"Now you all are dead." He said detesting us. Zelkova took out something that glowed.

"This will do the trick." Zelkova said as he held up the gold Chaos Emerald. Zelkova's body glowed a gold color. He punched the ground like last time but this time he destroyed the foundation. Pieces of rubble flew up into our faces and my confidence went down some.

"I'll show you that **I** am the strongest!" Zelkova said as the road got torn up more. Shit…

Tails POV

I was up everyone must have been waken up by this. My house was shaking like crazy, Cosmo was gone and I had no idea what was causing this. I held onto the guardrail as my house shook. I ran into the kitchen and saw someone standing there.

It was Sonic. I was so relieved when I noticed that his legs weren't touching the ground. I was like my dreams of the Tails Doll. He just floated there defying gravity. I ran out of the kitchen when his body got in my way. Sonic's eyes were closed like he was asleep. I fired my watch and using an electric pulse. The body flung out of the way and a metal being appeared. It must have been cloaked and using Sonic like bait. The machine grabbed me by the neck.

It was Metal Sonic! I struggled to get free but it was no use. I felt a metal knee jab into my stomach. The pain was immense and he let go of me. I feel to my side looking slanted. The last time I saw was a flash of Chaos Control.

Cosmo's POV

I was so useless. My friends were getting demolished by Yellow Zelkova and I was doing nothing. Was I this afraid of the Metarex? The thought of facing the Metarex again had come across my mind a few times but I never thought it would be a reality. When the challenge finally presented itself I coward out like I always did. I was never any match for the Metarex. I never have been. So why do they keep on trying to face him? Yellow Zelkova truly is invincible this time. There is no way to win now that he has a Chaos Emerald. This is the end. Once he's done finishing off Knuckles and the others he'll come for me. _Don't give up…_ I heard in my mind. What? Who is this?

_Don't give up Cosmo. You can win, the Metarex control you no longer_.

Yes they still do. They control me through fear. There was someone in my head. I think it was Dark Oak.

_Dark Oak can tell you that you are nothing but you are not. You are someone who sacrifices for your friends and is willing to do anything to help achieve peace._

Yellow Zelkova is too strong.

_Yellow Zelkova is a machine. He no longer carries the qualities of life. He is not reborn just recreated._

You mean he can no longer see what I am doing? He is no longer in my mind? I looked at Zelkova and noticed he had a battery pack on his pack. It was true! Zelkova was no longer one of my kind. He was only a machine now. When Zelkova was done wiped the floor with my friends he walked over to a portal. I got close to hear what he was saying.

"Stop wasting time Zelkova." Black Narcissus said from the portal.

"Yes just hurry up and complete the spell so we may come back." Pale Bay Leaf said.

"I'm glad you didn't mess this one up." Red Pine said.

"Do not worry my brothers I have already won" Zelkova said cockily.

"Lets hope it stays that way" Black Narcissus said. Yellow Zelkova threw the Chaos Emerald up to the portal as it feed the portal energy. I have to stop him. I ran to go get the X-Tornado. I got into the plane, and started the engine. The plane wasn't damaged at all surprisingly. I flew to where Yellow Zelkova was. Yellow Zelkova was showboating about his victory. I flew and rammed into Zelkova catching him off guard. I drove the front of the plane into his chest and flew towards the portal. Dragging him along with me.

"No stop" Yellow Zelkova pleaded as he was on my windshield. I am going to end this. No one else but me. I will be the one to end the Metarex.

"You are nothing you understand!" Zelkova yelled frustrated at me.

"No you listen! I am somebody! You are the one is nothing you who bullies around the weak like me. Well I have had enough! This ends…today!" I said as I pulled out courage I didn't think I had.

I pulled a lever making the plane go faster.

"You fool you'll kill us both!" Zelkova said still trying to get me to stop.

"That's what you think!" I yelled in defiance. I pulled the air brake and Zelkova flew straight toward the portal. "Yellow Zelkova!" All of the Metarex screamed. Zelkova's body hit the portal and he got sucked in.

"You can't do anything right!" Black Narcissus screamed at Zelkova.

Then the portal imploded and a sound wave emanated. The wave knocked the X-Tornado backwards. The plane crashed into the ground. I was jerked forward and backward form the impact but the seatbelt locked me into place. I stumbled out of the wreckage and tried to gain my balance. I looked around and heard cheers. I walked a bit and saw all my friends cheering. Rouge was clapping as she sat on top of a destroyed car. Charmy was flying around in circles. Vector was whistling. Espio was clapping normally. Knuckles was holding something up so I could see. It was the gold Chaos Emerald!

"Thank you" I said with tears coming down my eyes.

And thank you mother. Earthia, thank you for everything.

Sonic's POV

My head was dizzy when I woke up. I tried to get a good idea of my surroundings. When I saw clearly I recognized where I was. I was the inside of the Egg Carrier.

"Ah you are awake." I heard a voice say. I tried to focus on the person but it was really dark.

A flash of light came as the lights turned on. I shielded my eyes but then refocused and saw the person who was sitting there. It was who else but Eggman.

* * *

The last of Robotnik's goons have been destroyed. Now only Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder and The Dark Emperor remain. As we draw near the climax what does the Dark Emperor's plan entail? Find out next time when the Dark Emperor's true identity is revealed!


	12. Chapter 12: The Reveal

The moment you all have been waiting for. The reveal of The Dark Emperor's identity! No I'm not joking.

* * *

Sonic's POV

"Eggman!" I shouted.

"Nice of you to drop by Sonic" Eggman said smiling knowing that I couldn't do anything to him.

I looked around to see if I was alone. I looked until I saw a furry yellow figure.

"Tails!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Tails said as he woke up.

"Sonic?" Tails said confused.

"Yeah it's me." I said.

"Oh pipe down." Scratch said.

"Yeah what he said." Grounder said. Eggman looked furious. Eggman steamed at his inventions but then he calmed down.

"Scratch, Grounder?" Eggman said drawing their attention.

"Yeah?" Both of them said at the same time.

"If you don't mind I am trying to destroy Sonic here. Can you please get out of the way?" Eggman said being polite which was pretty strange for Robotnik.

"Can we help?" Scratch asked as Grounder leaned in closely.

"**NO**!" Eggman shouted loudly as Eggman Robots came in and dragged the two blundering robots out of the room. Yup, now that seems more like the old Robotnik.

"Now where was I… oh yes destroying you." Eggman said.

"There is no escape Sonic and Tails. You are trapped and now will just sit tight and listen." Eggman said as he walked around us.

"Why are you doing this Robotnik? And more importantly how did you do this? Your plans were never this good." Tails said making a good point.

Tails was right, Eggman's plans started to go down hill ever since he started inviting us to amusement parks and firing missiles filled with jellybeans at us.

"_Robotnik used to have great plans_." A voice said walking in front of us so we could see him.

When I saw it I recognized the suit. It was the same suit that knocked us both out with only a few hits. I wanted to demolish that machine more than I wanted to destroy any other of Eggman's mechs. I wanted to rip the suit open and pry out whom ever was behind this plan.

"_I am the Dark Emperor_" The suit said in a mechanical voice.

It sounds like he is using a voice changer to hide his true voice.

"Use your real voice!" Tails yelled wanting to find out whom it was.

"_In good time, in good time_." Dark Emperor replied to us.

"_First I want to show you something_" The Emperor flipped on a monitor to show a destroyed city. It looked like down town. The camera spanned across the city as I watched in horror. What happened there? Were my friends involved? There seemed to have been a fight.

"_Your friends have fought and been destroyed by my newly reborn Metarex_." The Dark Emperor said.

Tails POV

The Metarex had come back! And I wasn't there to help them. I felt as though I had failed even though I never fought. How did the Metarex come back? How is that possible? That was the least of my worries. I was more worried about Cosmo at the time being. I should have been there. I got angry at the Dark Emperor for keeping me away from helping Cosmo. If Cosmo was dead…I didn't know what I would do. I guess I would let my actions speak for themselves.

"_I don't see any bodies so it seems as though your friends have escaped death_." The Dark Emperor said turning off the monitor.

I took a deep breath noticing that he was right. If they had died there would be bodies on the street but on the monitor there was nothing. Only rubble from destroyed cars, road and buildings.

"Metal Sonic come in here." Eggman commanded. Metal Sonic walked up to Eggman. Metal Sonic sure was a pain. Kidnapping us, almost killing us, and learning our moves. And Metal Sonic wasn't even destroyed yet so there was going to be more to add to that list. Eggman pulled something out from behind his back.

It was the red chaos emerald. He threw the emerald to Metal Sonic and Metal caught it. Metal Sonic had a Chaos Emerald. Now that was bad.

Amy's POV

Everyone hugged Cosmo and celebrated but I still knew something was wrong.

"Do you guys know where Sonic's at?" I asked.

"He wasn't in the room when I left." I stated. Shadow and Omega came to check damage.

"Oh hey Shadow" Rouge said.

"What happened to you? You look awful." Shadow said bluntly.

"You know a compliment would be nice once in awhile Shadow." Rouge said outraged.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to get your panties in a twist." Shadow said trying to avoid conflict.

"Amy have you seen Tails?" Cosmo said to me as she looked around.

"I haven't seen Sonic or Tails." I said getting worried now. I tried to think of where they could be but then I remembered someone.

Robotnik! He wasn't in the battle. Who else would capture Sonic but Eggman.

"Eggman" I said softly. Cosmo let out a grasp that everyone around her heard.

"That slime ball!" Vector said getting angry.

"There's no time to sit around and get angry. We can use chaos control to go rescue Sonic" Shadow said taking out the emerald he had.

"We are going to need the others" Knuckles said certain we would.

"Alright then" Shadow said as he teleported us. We arrived near our houses

"Get everything you are going to need for the battle" Shadow commanded as he leaned against a wall. I ran to grab my emerald and so did everyone else. Cosmo pilled all of them in one spot. She also but down a backpack

"We can put them in here so we don't have to use our hands to carry them" Cosmo said having a good idea. I nodded then I put the emeralds in the bag.

"Is that everything?" Shadow asked as he looked at all of us. Just then I saw Vanilla run out of the house.

"Wait before you go I have to say something." Vanilla said as she stopped.

"I'm sorry Amy and Cosmo. I shouldn't have blamed you for my poor Cream getting hurt, it wasn't your fault." Vanilla admitted full of guilt.

"I can't help fight this tyrant but I can be here in spirit" Vanilla said. After she was done I saw someone appear from behind her. I got choke up as I saw whom it was. It was Cream.

"You guys go get them. You guys stop them from destroying our homes. I know you can do it." Cream said joyfully. I ran up and hugged Cream

"We sure will" I said as I let go of my hug.

"Lets go" Shadow said as we all walked closer. Vanilla and Cream just smiled at us. I wouldn't let them down.

"Chaos…" Shadow said as he flipped the chaos emerald into the air.

"Control!" He said as he caught the emerald.

Sonic's POV

I watched as Metal Sonic took the emerald and walked to the side. "_You see Sonic? It's hopeless_." The Dark Emperor said.

"_You…will…perish_." The mechanized villain said as he grabbed onto my chin. I shook my head knocking his hand off.

"What did I do to you?" I spat at him.

"_It's not just you, Tails was there as well_." The Dark Emperor said as he said backed away a few inches.

"I don't remember you…" Tails said confused.

"_I think it's time I stopped keeping them in the dark. Don't you agree Julian?_" The Dark Emperor said turning to Eggman.

"Your name is Julian? I always thought it was Ivo." I asked surprised.

"Ivo was my father's name and my middle name was named after him." Eggman explained.

"But enough about me. It's time you found out the truth Sonic." Eggman said stepping out of my range of sight.

The Dark Emperor walked in front of me. Then he just stood there. His suit made noises and it started to get taken it off. The bolts on the front twirled as they span off. Steam came from the door as it unlocked. My heart beat, after all this time I was finally going to see him. Would I want to see him? My heart beat faster and faster as the hatch to the front of his suit opened slowly. Steam poured out and all my attention was focused on the figure that was walking out. He slowly stepped out of the giant metal shell with his hands behind his back.

When the smoke cleared I saw who it was. He stood there with his civilized demeanor. I knew this person…it was Snively Robotnik.

* * *

With the Dark Emperor's identity revealed our heroes have a new look on this villain. A villain they have not seen in a decade returns. Eggman and Snively have plans in store but this time the roles have been reversed. Now Snively is calling the shots. How will this newly bread tyrant fair? Has the evil gene of Robotnik been passed down to Snively? Only way to find out is to see the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: A loss of Control

Well we are now in the month of June. Special thanks to Super Light the Hedgehog for my first reviews. ^.^

* * *

Knuckles POV

I fell as we teleported directly into the ship. It was the Egg Carrier. Man I haven't seen this thing in years. Nostalgia raced by as I remembered the good times we had stopping Eggman's plans. Now that you think of it I wonder where this huge airship was even flying to. They couldn't be flying to no where.

I didn't have time to ponder this though because the alarm sounded. I probably should have guessed they would see us coming pretty early on. Eggman robots ran out of the doors and ran to face us carrying all types of weapons.

"MUST DESTROY ALL ROBOTS" Omega said as he was the first person to throw a punch.

Everyone attacked the machines destroying them with ease. I joined them as well. I punched and a robot and it was gone. I punched again and another one was gone. These things were pretty weak. The only things that were a challenge were the ones with guns, I couldn't survive bullets. I jumped and climbed onto the walls as they shot at me. I didn't have any long range methods, so I would have to improvise. I used my digging claw and dug under the surface of the metal. I jumped up where the robots were destroying them in one hit. I looked around seeing if that was it but I saw other robots come out. These ones were different, they were gray and looked like Emerl. If I remember they were called Phi.

"Located, Located" They said as three of them ran at me.

I hit one with a mega ton hook but the others came from my sides and behind me. The first one tripped me and as I was falling the second one kicked me in the back sending me into the air. The third one was going to spike me to the ground but I saw it coming and curled up into a ball. The third one spiked me in ball form and I came down on the first and second one destroying them. I uncurled and threw a chunk of metal at the third Phi. The third Phi got hit and fell to the ground. More of them came at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to out run them. Speed wasn't my strong suit. Someone came to my rescue though. I saw the bee kid fly and sting one of them knocking it out. Then Vector came and picked up the downed machine throwing it at the other Phi. They crashed into each other and shorted out. Team Chaotix sure could work as a team. I looked around and saw Shadow with energy around his hand. Shadow punched and then ripped the siding off of the wall. Shadow walked out on the exposed carrier. Shadow skated on the outside of the airship. He really was extreme.

"Knuckles!" I heard someone shout and then I saw bullets fly by. The bullets struck a robot behind me with a sword.

"Thanks" I said turning to see who had shot the bullets.

To my surprise I saw it was Cosmo. From the looks of it she was holding one of the guns the Eggman robots had held. I had new respect for the girl.

"What?" Cosmo asked. "I can take care of myself you know" She said resting on the gun. I must admit I had her pegged wrong.

"Stop staring and lets go save our friends." Cosmo said as she picked the gun up again.

"Right" I said bringing my fist up. Cosmo ran to go check the rooms. I can't believe I was saying this, but Cosmo would make a good partner.

Tails POV

I was still in shock from seeing Snively as the Dark Emperor. It was completely unexpected. Snively was going to say something when I heard an alarm sound. Eggman looked on a monitor. "We have trouble" Eggman said turning toward Snively.

"Poor poor uncle. I saw this coming, I knew they would come to rescue Sonic and Tails." Snively said calculating his every move.

"Use Metal Sonic to stop them. He will put up quit a challenge." Snively said as he was exiting the room.

Metal Sonic came up and used Chaos Control on the mech suit Snively left behind, teleporting it out of the way. Then Metal Sonic stared at me and cloaked. He obviously had copied Espio's ability.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Eggman said as he sat in his chair watching us.

"It's so nice that I get a front row seat to the action" Eggman said as he pulled a level, which activated a saw to come from the ceiling. The saw moved closer to my body. I guess Robotnik wanted a painful death for us. I slowly watched as the saw came closer to cutting me in half.

Cosmo's POV

Knuckles and me ran down the corridors. I searched in multiple rooms and still didn't find Sonic nor Tails. I continued to search as Knuckles guarded my back. I didn't find anything of use.

"I can't find them." I said in desperation.

"Keep on trying" Knuckles said keeping his eyes peeled.

I ran to try another door when something fly in front of me. It was a giant robot with a warrior helmet and a hammer. The machine swung the hammer but Knuckles came and grabbed the hammer before it hit me. Knuckles threw the hammer against a wall. I stepped back and shot at the machine but not even a scratch was on it.

"I know how to take this thing down. Go find Sonic and Tails" Knuckles said seeing that I wasn't helping. I ran to find more doors knowing that Knuckles was right.

I looked in another door hoping this was it. Instead I found someone else. It was Amy and she had the two I met on my way to the store against a wall.

"Where's the room?" Amy asked as she bat the hammer against her palm.

"We'll never tell you." The chicken one said.

"Yeah we are loyal to Robotnik." The green one added.

"If you don't tell me…" Amy said as she released I was standing there. She turned around to face me.

"Oh hi Cosmo" She said with a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" I said confused.

"We work for Robotnik." The green one said.

"Don't tell her that! If I could use my hands I would smack you" The tall skinny one said to him.

"Can you please tell me where the room is?" I asked nicely.

"Oh yeah it's down the next corridor." The green one said telling me the directions.

"Thank you" I said as I went to go find the door.

"You idiot! She's with Sonic!" The robot said behind me.

"She is? Wait forget what I said" The green one said trying to fix his error. I heard the door slam behind me.

The door was in sight. Amy got to the door was well.

"Let's do this" Amy said holding up her hammer.

I opened the door and we both snuck in. I looked around a corner and saw that Eggman had Sonic and Tails were strapped to some type of torture device involving saws. I held my gun close. What would I do if Eggman was armed? Would I have to kill him? I have never killed another living being.

I walked slowly as Amy and I tried to sneak up on Eggman. My heart beat quicker as we came closer to him. I got nervous and tripped over something. Eggman heard it and got up. Amy and I hid out of his range of sight.

Eggman drew his attention away from Sonic and picked up a gun that was on a console. Robotnik surveyed the room checking behind things looking for us, I couldn't stand it. I stood up and pointed my gun at Robotnik. He reacted and Robotnik pointed his gun at me as well. We stared at each other wanting until one of use made a move.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha. You are too peaceful for that." Eggman said reading through me.

"You think just because you picked up a gun means you are in the mind set to use it? Destroying robots is different from killing humans my dear." Eggman said not pointing his gun at me anymore confident I wasn't going to shoot him.

And he was right. I couldn't shoot him. My hand trembled as I tried to decide what to do. All the possibilities ran through my mind. I froze not knowng what to do. But luckily Amy came from behind Eggman and clobbered him. Eggman was instantly knocked out. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Amy ran to Sonic and untied him. I saw that Tails was there. I forced my legs to move. I ran over to Tails and did the same thing Amy did. The saw blades hit the empty canvas not hitting actual people. I pulled Tails into a hug and Tails hugged me back.

"Thanks for showing up" Sonic said to Amy.

"Oh Sonic" Amy said hugging him.

"I'm just happy you are alright. I don't know what I would do without you Sonic" Amy said crying tears of happiness. The moment was sincerely touching. I turned to Tails and we both smiled at Sonic and Amy's genuine moment.

"We still have a job to do" Tails said as the moment faded.

"If this is the end then I'm glad it's with you Tails" I said to him telling the truth.

"Same here" Tails said as he flew towards the door out of here.

"Lets go you guys" Tails said gesturing.

"See ya Eggman" Sonic said talking to the unconscious person on the floor. All four of us got out of the death trapped room as soon as possible.

Shadow's POV

I ran on the outside of the aircraft. I saw a machine walking down the hallway. It wasn't any machine it was that metal copy again. I kicked through the window as glass shattered at Metal Sonic. The copy didn't have time to block. I stood up on my own feet.

"Ready for round two you useless piece of junk?" I said with a grin on my face.

"The results will vary drastically." Metal Sonic said dusting the glass off of himself.

The thruster on his back burst to life and he charged at me. Metal Sonic used his head as a weapon and rammed me. I grabbed his head by his spikes and Metal Sonic tried to force me out the broken window. I stood my ground as energy coated my feet.

Metal Sonic used his thrusters to fly up and I still held on not knowing what he had planned. Metal Sonic craned his neck up and put me between the ceiling and his head. He flew up and crushed me against the ceiling. I let go of my grip on his head. Metal Sonic moved his head away giving me space to breathe. As I was falling from the ceiling Metal Sonic grabbed me by the neck and threw me down to the metal floor. I hit the ground with force. I tried to regain my composure.

"No metal freak is going to be me" I mumbled.

Metal Sonic jumped down from the ceiling trying to land on me but I used Chaos Control to get out of the way. I grabbed Metal Sonic by the arm and lifted him up. Then I threw the copy down to the ground with force. His body bounced off the ground. It landed supine. When I came closer the copies eyes were staring at the ceiling. His body disappeared and reappeared behind me. I used Chaos Control and teleported out of the ship. Metal Sonic followed me. Both of us teleported then reappeared front of each other. We both punched and hit each other flying. We rebounded back to each other. So it was a battle of Chaos Control.

"You don't know who you are dealing with" I said to the machine.

"Your accusation of being the ultimate being is false." The machine retorted.

"We'll see" I said as we both used Chaos Control.

Vector POV

The minions we were fighting started to run low.

"We got them right where we want them boys" I said trying to boost moral.

"Yeah you better give up you bad robots" Charmy said confident as always. The robots looked scared to me. We both sat there none of us making a move.

"Will somebody do-" I said as I was cut off by the ship shaking violently. I struggled to hold my footing. Espio walked over to the window having great balance. Show off.

"Something's going on outside" Espio stated.

The shaking stopped. I turned to the robots and watched as they were running out of the exit. I ran to the window curious of what could be causing the shaking. I could see waves coming from outside. They were there one moment, then the next moment they were gone.

"What is it?" I asked still not getting it.

"It's two people fighting, but they keep on teleporting." Espio said trying to follow the fight.

"We better go give them a hand then." I said as I ran to the exit with Charmy following me. We ran down the hallway as the ship rocked from the battle outside. I opened a window and the wind instantly hit me.

"Is this safe?" Charmy questioned as I thought the same thing.

"We'll find out" I said with a nervous smile. I walked on the outside of the ship. I wanted to go back inside, but we had to help our friend. Lets hope we could handle this.

Tails POV

We were running when the ship shook. I fell to the ground along with the other three. The shaking stopped though. I got back up wondering what that was.

"It must be Shadow" Sonic said almost positive.

"Who could he be fighting?" Cosmo asked. I knew the answer and so did Sonic.

"Metal Sonic has a Chaos Emerald." Sonic confessed.

"Chaos Emeralds!" Cosmo said remembering something.

"I left the back pack at the place where we entered!" Cosmo said blaming herself.

"You guys go get the back pack. We might need it" Sonic said as he and Amy ran to the face Metal Sonic.

"Lets go Cosmo." I said to her.

"I hope I didn't give the Dark Emperor a new weapon." Cosmo said as we ran. Eggman's family knew how to work those emeralds in all the wrong ways. We ran back to the where Cosmo and everyone had entered. I flew to the bag and there they was someone standing over it. The figure turned around and I saw it was Snively.

"Tails, who is that?" Cosmo said stepping back.

I didn't have time to explain. Snively grabbed the bag and ran to get out of the room. I ran after him but he slammed the door. I opened it quickly and ran after him. If Snively got the emeralds we wouldn't stand a chance.

I chased after him trying to get the bag back. Snively pulled out a gun and tried to shot at me while he ran. His aim was off and he missed me. I tried to fly faster getting closer to him. I reached for the bag but Snively pulled out his gun going to shoot at me again. I ducked and used my tails to trip him. Snively fell to the ground dropping the bag and spilling its contents on the floor. I grabbed the bag and got it away from Snively. Cosmo came and helped me pick up the emeralds and put them back into the bag. Snively got to his feet.

"Well… it seems you're not the small helpless child I used to know" Snively realized.

"Stop this Snively. There's still time, don't even up like Robotnik." I said trying to change his mind.

"Oh Tails, a lot has changed." Snively said shaking his head.

"But you are still naïve." He said as he pressed a button on the wall and a door opened up behind him.

"No!" I said trying to stop him but the door closed before I had time to stop him.

"Who was that Tails?" Cosmo asked trying to get an answer from me.

"That was Eggman's nephew." I said checking if any of the emeralds were missing.

"Wait…is he the Dark Emperor?" Cosmo said.

"I'm afraid so." I replied getting back up.

"I don't know a lot of these people." Cosmo said. It was true. We have had a lot of enemies over the years.

"Well I've known Snively ever since I was a little kid." I explained.

"But enough about that, we gotta go help Sonic and the others." I said moving on to different matters.

Sonic's POV

I looked outside of the ship to see there was a Chaos Control battle. Shadow looked like he was really duking it out with Metal Sonic.

"Is that Team Chaotix?" Amy said pointing as we ran. I looked closer and saw them running outside. It was them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones to show up tardy." I said to her.

I opened a window and was about to jump out and help when Amy said something.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?" Amy said with her hands on her hips.

I froze in mid position. I looked around to see what see was talking about.

"Huh?" I said not getting what she was trying to say.

"Sonic were is your manners. Have you ever heard of ladies first?" Amy said.

I almost feel off of the window hearing the reason.

"Amy can't we worry about this later you know…when are lives aren't in danger!" I said just wanting to go out.

"No way. Move aside and let me go first." Amy insisted.

It killed me but I got back in and moved aside. Amy took her sweet time and slowly climbed onto the window. Finally she got out on the outside of the ship.

I quickly jumped out "Okay now lets go!" I said rushing hoping Amy didn't find another problem. I saw that Shadow was no longer alone as the Team Chaotix were helping him. Vector was punching Metal Sonic, most of them were missing. Charmy flew around and stung Metal Sonic once or twice. Espio and Shadow seemed to be doing the best against Metal. I did a homing attack and hit Metal in the head. Metal turned to face me but was hit directly by ninja stars. Metal took out a ninja star and threw it back. Espio caught the ninja star between his fingers with ease.

"What's wrong can't keep up?" I said taunting. Metal Sonic got angry and used my homing attack. Metal Sonic ricocheted off of Espio and hit everyone in the vicinity. We all fell backwards from the force.

"Enough games. If you want this to be your resting place, then so be it." Metal Sonic said in a serious tone.

The emerald in his chest glowed and he disappeared. He showed up in the middle of all of us.

"Chaos…" Metal started to say. I knew what was going to happen.

"BLAST!" Metal said as energy erupted from his body. I didn't know he copied this ability from Shadow!

The energy smashed against my body and I got sent backwards. I tumbled off the edge of the aircraft but before I fell to my death I was able to grab on with what little strength I had left in my fingers. I pulled my body up trying to get back but instead only got my middle half up. I looked around and saw that the my friends were done. Team Chaotix all landed on the ground.

Espio was on his back, Vector was on his chest, Charmy was in a ball and Amy had her hammer on top of herself. Shadow was trying to fight Metal sonic but Metal smashed him into the wing. Shadow was gone also. I teetered on the edge of falling into oblivion as Metal Sonic came closer to me. I tried to get up but couldn't. This was it. Metal Sonic walked up and just pushed me backward with his foot.

"Look around you Sonic" Metal said gesturing to my friends.

"You have lost. I will prove that I am the real Sonic!" Metal said.

"You were a clone this whole time." That's a lie.

"You are just a copy, to be thrown aside because you are flawed." No… No!

"Machines are never flawed. Therefore I am the real Sonic!" I can't end this way.

"Now prepare to join your pathetic friends in hell!" Metal shouted at me.

I felt rage. I wanted to destroy Metal and kill Eggman for creating him! And that was exactly what I was going to do!

I felt something flow through me. Metal stomped on my fingers trying to get me to plummet to my death. My body felt like it was on fire. I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop it. I let it consume my body. I wanted revenge on Metal and I WAS GOING TO HAVE IT!

Metal stopped stomping on my hands and stepped back sensing my energy and rage.

"What? this isn't possible" Metal Sonic said in surprise.

I pulled myself into the air and I came down on the metal twisting it. The metal bent to my will. Metal Sonic stepped back not knowing what to do. I lifted my head to reveal my pupil less eyes, my darker blue pellet and my bloodthirsty attitude.

* * *

Dark Sonic has sprung from Sonic's subconscious. Will Sonic fall to his dark thoughts? Will Metal Sonic finally met his end? How will his friends react to this monster that used to be there friend? Find out next time when the shackles are broken and Dark Sonic is unleashed.


	14. Chapter 14: The Destination

Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. I got lost in the wonderful world of Youtube.

* * *

Amy's POV

Sonic was getting stomped on. I just kept on thinking in my mind 'don't fall, don't fall.'

But what came next I didn't expect. It scared me. Sonic got angry and jumped back onto the ship. I should have been happy, but something was wrong. Sonic wasn't acting like Sonic. The pupils in his eyes were gone and his fur had changed into this awful dark shade. It didn't even look like my Sonic anymore. Sonic stood there looking down at Metal Sonic. The grin on his face was creepy. It looked like he was going to enjoy what ever he was going to do to Metal Sonic.

"What's wrong? If you are the real Sonic then you wouldn't back away from a fight." Sonic said still having that creepy grin on his face.

"This was not calculated" Metal Sonic said trying to understand what had happened.

"I'm going to kill you" Sonic said smugly.

Before Metal Sonic had time to react Sonic ran up to his and hit him in the face. The force was so great the gold emerald fell out of his chest hole. Sonic kicked the machine from behind as it tried to recover. The onslaught continued as he beat the machine denting the metal. Metal Sonic stumbled back

"Seems your nothing without your emerald." Sonic said stopping his attack.

Metal Sonic shot an energy ball at Sonic. Sonic just jumped over it and drop kicked Metal on top of the head. Metal Sonic's face hit the floor with massive force. As Metal Sonic rebounded from hitting the metal surface Sonic ran up and grabbed him by the chin.

"I'm going to make you suffer. For what you have done." Sonic said staring into his mechanical eyes.

Metal Sonic hand started to spin and he punched at Sonic's face. Sonic's other hand grabbed Metal's arm as it came inches from his face.

"Nice arm, mind if I try it?" Sonic asked not wanting an answer from Metal. Sonic used his abnormal power and ripped the arm from the machine. The machine proceeded to clench his now detached shoulder.

"Maybe I'll keep this for a back scratcher." Sonic said flipping Metal Sonic's arm with a huge grin on his face.

Metal Sonic now angry charged at Sonic.

"You want this back? Well here you go!" Sonic said throwing the arm hand first at Metal.

The arm pierced Metal Sonic's chest. The machine instantly stopped in its tracks. The machine fell to its knees. Sonic slowly walked up to the machine. Sonic was torturing it. Sonic and torture, I never thought I would see those two words in the same sentence.

"Now who's the **real** Sonic?" Sonic said as he kicked the machine off the flying carrier delivering the finishing blow.

Sonic smiled as Metal Sonic fell off and into the clouds. I thought Sonic would stop now but I was wrong. He didn't look like he was satisfied. He looked around and then turned his attention since I was the only one conscious. As he walked closer I tried to run. My legs were not yielding to my command. Soon enough Sonic was standing in front of me.

"Sonic it's me" I said trying to get him out of it. Sonic grabbed me by the neck.

I grasped for air as he squeezed tighter. My heart started to sink and break. How could he do this?

"Sonic…" I said hoarsely as I tried to hold back my tears. I closed my eyes knowing I would die. This was it. Then I heard someone speak.

"Sonic let go of Amy…" I opened my eyes and saw that Sonic was no longer looking at me.

Instead he was looking at Tails. I saw that Cosmo stood right next to him.

"Amy?" Sonic said looking back to me.

"Tails, Cosmo…I…I" Sonic said trailing off.

Pupils came back to his eyes and his fur turned back to its original color. Sonic seemed to come back to his senses. Sonic followed his arm and he realized that his hand was wrapped around my neck. Sonic pulled back as he realized this.

"Amy, I'm so sorry" Sonic said letting go of me.

I took a breathe of air, it was a relief.

"I could never stay mad at you Sonic." I said to him.

I saw Tails picked something off the ground. It was the gold chaos emerald that Metal Sonic dropped.

"Tails! Do you know what his means?" Cosmo said ecstatic.

"We have all the Chaos Emeralds!" Cosmo said giggling happily. Tails just smiled

"Yeah I guess we do. Now all we need to do is stop Snively and Robotnik." Tails said.

Tails POV

I looked out into the void of sky as Sonic and Amy said sorry to each other.

"You destroyed Metal Sonic" I heard Amy say. It didn't surprise me. Dark Sonic has been known to pull off insane feats. When Sonic losses control he **really** loses control.

I stared out into the sky when something came into view. It was something I haven't seen in a long time. Angel Island. But why were we flying to Angel Island? What could be there that Snively or Robotnik would want? Then it came to me. The Master Emerald! He never wanted the chaos emerald to begin with. It was all a ploy.

"You guys look." I said pointing to the floating island. Everyone turned to see it.

"Angel Island!" Sonic shouted in surprise. Amy had just finished putting everyone that was knocked out back inside the aircraft when see saw it.

"Isn't that Knuckles place?" Amy said.

"Yes it is" Sonic said as we looked on.

Knuckles POV

My fist hit another robots chest. It fell backward and onto the ground. I looked around and saw that there was no longer any enemies. This couldn't be all of them? I wait a few more second but still no one came.

"Umm" I said aloud.

This was a little suspicious if you ask me. I pondered this when something caught my attention. I saw something out of the window. I opened the window and stuck my head out. I saw a giant island. It was Angel Island! My island. So this is where we were flying to. I guess I shouldn't be surprised this isn't the first time Eggman and his cronies have visited my island. I looked as I saw a clear tube come out of the side of the ship.

I saw as people walked though the clear tube. I recognized a plump figure that could only be Eggman. There was also a skinny petite figure walking next to Eggman. I guessed that would have to be Snively. The gateway extended until it stopped at Angel Island. They were boarding Angel Island! There was only one thing on Angel Island that they could be after, my Master Emerald. The anger grew in me as I pictured them taking the Master Emerald and utilising it anyway they pleased. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"What are you looking at Knuckie?" I heard a flirtatious voice say from behind me. I turned around ready to fight her.

"What are you so riled up about?" Rouge questioned.

"Eggman is going to get my Master Emerald." I said still steamed at him and his counterpart.

"Oh no he isn't" Rouge said disapproving.

"So you are going to help me then?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, lets put it this way…" Rouge said pondering it.

Then without warning she spun her leg around and hit me with force. I flew backward and into the window. Why that little! I got up as quick as I could but she was already at the exit. Then she was gone.

I wouldn't let anyone touch my emerald. Rage compelled my legs to run as fast as they could after her.

Tails POV

"Come on" Sonic yelled as we saw the walkway extend down into Angel Island.

All of us got back into the ship. To our surprise our friends were climbing to there feet and some were even standing up.

"You guys aren't going alone" Shadow said flipping an emerald he took from the bag.

"Yeah! Team Chaotix isn't done yet!" Charmy yelled in excitement as Espio and Vector stood next to him.

"Lets go show that Eggman who's boss!" Sonic said as he ran to the walkway. We all followed him. We all ran side by side.

The sight got me hyped. Snively and Robotnik were going down! When we got to the entrance of the walkway there were guards. That was expected. We all attacked the guards.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic turned into ball form and I kicked him straight through the guards. I saw someone glide by. Knuckles. The guards were destroyed really quickly then we ran down the walkway.

Ready or not Eggman here we come.

Eggman's POV

We finally got to the island. Being on the island brought back memories of how I failed multiple times to take it over. But this time it was going to be different.

"Spread out and find the Master Emerald" Snively said commanding the machines to go search.

He was becoming more like me. Snively reminded me of me when I was young, ruthless and evil. He was a true mad genius.

"I'm going to go find the Master Emerald" Snively said walking away.

"Take out Sonic! Finish him once and for ALL!" Snively yelled.

He pressed a button and one of my eggships came flying by. It dropped one of my mech suits down in front of me. It fell and made a crater in the ground. It actually surprised me and I jumped back a bit. Then I grinned and climbed in.

I turned to where Snively was but he was gone. I was finally going to get my revenge. The suit powered up and I grabbed the sword for the mech off the ground. Revenge was the only thing on my mind. I stomped off to find my arch- enemy.

Shadow POV

Sonic and I ran side by side. Not trying to beat each other, but beat Eggman. I heard a sound as we ran closer. I stuck out my hand and stopped Sonic.

"Shadow what are y-"

"Shuush" I replied trying to stay quiet. I listened closely trying to hear how far away the sound was. Something jumped out of the bush.

I instinctively jumped and kicked the thing as hard as I could. I looked to see what it was and saw Omega there.

"Omega don't sneak up on me again" I said firmly to the vengeful robot.

"What's going on Shadow? You got it?" Sonic said coming to check on us.

"It was just my loud and single minded partner" I said to Sonic. Omega got mad and tried to punch me. I turned around and grabbed his metal fist.

"This isn't the time. We have to work together to defeat Eggman, Omega." I said trying to calm myself down.

This seemed to have gotten his attention.

"MUST DESTROY EGGMAN" Omega said in a predictable fashion.

All three of us got out of the bush when I felt vibrations on the ground. "You feel that?" Sonic said as he felt the same thing I did.

"Yes, get ready" I said warning them.

I tree fell down on top of us. I jumped out of the way. Omega just stuck his arms out and stopped the tree from falling with his strength. Omega threw the tree aside like it was nothing.

"NEW THREAT FOUND" Omega said as he found the thing that caused the vibrations. A giant machine came through the foliage.

"Looks like I found you" Eggman said speaking from the mech suit.

"Well what do we have hear? Two useless creations of mine" Eggman said not noticing Sonic.

"EGGMAN. OBJECTIVE: FIND AND DESTROY" Omega said.

"Oh Omega predictable as always" Eggman said turning to me.

"I should have killed you along time ago Shadow" Eggman said sneering at me.

"Yo Eggman. He's not going to fight alone." Said an instantly recognizable voice.

"Sonic! This ends today." Eggman said grabbing the giant sword for his mech off his back.

"Prepare to die!" Eggman said as he swung some practice swings with his sword.

"I don't plan on dieing today Egghead." Sonic said. Omega and I got ready for the fight as well. All of us stared down each other knowing that his day was coming sooner or later.

* * *

The day has come. All three get the chances they have wanted. A chance for revenge, a chance for freedom and a chance to avenge a loved one. Will Eggman fall today? How will our heroes far against the person they have known as an enemy for all there life? Are they prepared to finally end the battle with Eggman? Find out next time when the battle for control over the Master Emerald begins.


	15. Chapter 15: Brawl on Angel Island

I don't know what to write here anymore. XD

* * *

Rouge's POV

I lost Knuckles along time ago. There was no way he was going to be able to catch up to me. I always was faster than him. I ran through the forest with my dream in grasp. I was finally going to be able to steal the Master Emerald for myself. Maybe I would tick off Knuckles in the process also hehe.

This island sure was big, I'm not sure if I would even be able to find the Master Emerald. I sat down on rock as I put my hand on chin pondering what to do. I couldn't just keep on running in this forest, that obviously was getting me nowhere. Then I got an idea. Maybe I could get a better viewpoint if I climbed to the top a tree. I jumped up and tried to grab a branch. I was close but missed the branch and I flew down landing on my butt. I got back up and rubbed my hurt posterior. I haven't jumped up a tree in a long time. I was a tad bit more rusty then I remembered.

I jumped a second time but this time I got hold of it. I swung to the top of the branch. I jumped into the air and flew from branch to branch until I got to the top of the tree. The view was gorgeous and it turned out I was right. Being up here increased my vision and I was able to see more. I looked and immediately saw an alter in the center of the island. I took of into the sky and jumped from treetop to treetop. Master Emerald here I come.

Tails POV

Cosmo, Amy and I walked into the deep forest of the island. I forgot how cool it was to be on Angel Island. This place was ancient and yet still managed to keep its beauty. I walked as Cosmo carried the emeralds and Amy had her hammer out. I had my wristwatch out and was tracking the chaos energy.

"I have never been on Angel Island before" Cosmo said twisting her head to see all the planets.

"Yeah, this place is really beautiful." Amy said agreeing with Cosmo.

Amy gasped "I had an idea. Me and Sonic can honeymoon here!" Amy said always thinking of ways to woe Sonic.

"Maybe we could double date." Amy said turning to Cosmo.

"Double date?" Cosmo questioned.

"Yeah Cosmo a double date. You know where two couples go on a date to the same place and have fun. It would be so romantic for the four of us." Amy said sighing.

I hoped Amy or Cosmo wasn't looking at my face right now because I was blushing hard.

"That sounds great! What do you think Tails?" Cosmo said asking me.

"What? I mean yeah I guess that would sound good." I said as my face turned redder. Amy and Cosmo both looked at me.

"Looks like someone's shy" Amy said with a smirk.

"Well you see I…I just…" I said turning around. I felt a root hit my leg as I walked backwards and I fell over onto my back. Amy laughed at me and Cosmo blushed and then tried to help me up.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked as I saw her red face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to avert her gaze. I got back up onto my feet.

"Be careful next time Tails" Cosmo scolded.

"Sorry Cosmo. I didn't mean to scare you." I said trying to get my red face back to normal.

I looked for my wristwatch I saw it and ran to pick it up. When I ran over to grab it I felt the ground cave in and I fell down a pit.

"Tails!" I heard Cosmo say as she ran over to the pit.

"Ouch" I said aloud. Why is there a pit in the middle of nowhere? Unless, someone must have dug this!

"You guys I have a bad feeling" I yelled trying to warn them. Then I saw Cosmo fall over and into the pit. She screamed as she fell. I ran over and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I heard a laugh from above the pit.

"We got them" I heard a high pitch voice say.

"Yeah we showed them." I heard a lower pitch voice. I knew their voices, Scratch and Grounder.

"I guess we will see them next…fall!" Grounder said making a pun.

"I'm going to launch you guys into orbit!" I heard Amy yell.

Right after she said that I heard Scratch and Grounder yell and crashing noises soon followed. I heard as their screams got softer and softer. Then there was silence.

It sounded like Amy was chasing Scratch and Grounder away. If Amy wasn't here then how were we going to get out of the pit? I tried to think of a solution. Cosmo softly stared at me seeing that I was thinking.

"Maybe we can try to fly out." I said to Cosmo.

"Just grab onto me." I said to her.

Cosmo proceeded to hold onto me as I tried to fly out of the hole. I flew higher until I got close to the top but then I couldn't go any higher. No no no.

The added weight of Cosmo was too much and my tails gave out. We both plummeted back into the pit I fell first and then Cosmo fell on top of me. I couldn't breathe Cosmo saw she was sitting on me.

"Sorry" She said as she quickly got off me.

"How much do you weigh?" I blurted out stupidly.

"Excuse me?" Cosmo shouted back.

"Nothing, Nothing" I said shaking my hands in front of me trying to not get smacked across the face.

How else could we get out? I looked at Cosmo and then noticed that she didn't have the bag. "Cosmo what happened to the bag?" I asked hoping it wasn't still up there.

"I gave to Amy when I tried to help you up" Cosmo replied. So Amy still has them then.

"Well all we can do know is what" I said not thinking of any other options. I just hoped they wouldn't need our help while we were stuck down here.

Rouge POV

I jumped from treetops until I was close to the alter. I slowly floated down to the ground floor. I looked at the alter and saw someone there. He was skinny and wore a green vest. He had a huge nose that hung from his face. He had a stare that cried out to me he was up to something bad. A new person, I would enjoy messing with him. I mischievously snuck up to him. The guy was putting one hand on the emerald.

"This is it." The mystery man said smiling.

"Now lets see what it could do." He said obviously wanting it for himself.

"Hi handsome" I flirted. He turned around and glared at me

"Why hello there, I didn't see you come in. You know it's rude to come in without knocking." The man said stepping away from the emerald.

"Sorry, I you were just so distracting." I said keeping up the game.

"You notice I'm a human and you are not" The man said seeing through my ruse.

"That didn't stop Elise." I said back to him. The guy had a very confused look on his face.

"Never mind" I said seeing that he didn't know who Elise was.

"You mind moving aside, what's your name." I said not knowing who his guy was.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Snively Robotnik." The guy called 'Snively' said. Snively was such a tasteless name. Just his name alone made me want to kick him across the room. Being related to Eggman made me hate him even more.

"Well that's a nice name." I said sarcastically.

"Humph. You don't have any respect do you?" Snively said back to me.

"Sorry I'm not a very respectful person" I said telling the truth.

"So I take it you're here for the emerald." Snively said still being polite.

"Yes I am." I said proudly.

"Someone as shallow as you probably wants it so you could sell it or something" Snively said insulting me.

"I'll show you shallow." I said as I charged at him. Snively didn't even flinch he just took out a gun from behind his back. I leaned back as he shot at me head. The attack missed me by a few inches. I leaned my body back to its normal position and looked behind me to see a hole in a tree.

"Now it's on." I said as I mounted another attack at Snively.

Sonic's POV

Now that I looked at the machine more closely it looked like a cross between the Egg Emperor and the Egg Dragoon machines.

The drill arm that was in the Egg Dragoon wasn't there but in place of the drill was a hand that could pick up a sword, like the Egg Emperor. I didn't have time to admire to because Eggman's mech stomped onto the ground trying to hit me. I jumped and kicked the torso but Eggman did a quick slash and hit me down. Shadow dashed toward Eggman's machine and jumped over it. While he jumped over he threw Chaos Spears at it. The spears didn't do much and Eggman charged hitting him with the robots head. Omega came up from behind and hit into his back.

Omega jumped backward and shot missiles at the mech. The missiles seemed to cause some damage. Eggman shouted and used his other arm to hit Omega across the room.

"Muhahaha!" Eggman laughed as he transformed his hand into a machine gun and shot at me. I ran dodging the bullets I ran a tree trunk and into the trees. Eggman tried to shoot me through the dense treetops. He wouldn't be able to see where I was when I was in the treetops. Shadow covered his fist in energy and took out a piece of metal in the mech's leg. Eggman flew into the air and a bomb came out of his chest. The bomb fell to the ground as it detonated tiny shards of metal burst out of it. Shadow put up his arms to block the debris. Omega charged through the shards and hit Eggman.

Omega continued to pound on Eggman as Eggman tried to get him off. Shadow put his arms down revealing that the shards had cut up his arms pretty bad. I was glad I was up high away from the blast zone. Veins on Shadow's head were visible. Shadow was about to take off his inhibitors when I shouted

"Shadow! Stay cool." Shadow turned to see me and calmed down a little.

He gave me a look like he was saying 'you better know what you are doing.' I heard a gun shot as I remembered Eggman and Omega. I turned back to see a bullet hole in the dome of Eggman's machine. The bullet hole was dangerously close to his head. Wow. Omega really wasn't playing around. He really was trying to kill Eggman. I couldn't let him kill Eggman.

Not even someone as bad as Eggman deserves death. I jumped from out of the trees and ran to the battle. Omega was tearing the machine apart with his metal hands. Eggman was in the cockpit with a gun shooting at Omega trying to get his off. I tackled Omega before he was able to ripe Eggman's shield off and hurt his directly. Omega squirmed to get out of my grasp.

"Stop it Omega" I said trying to persward him to stop.

Omega stopped squirming and said something "OBSTICAL DETECTED. REMOVING"

"What?" I said in surprise.

Omega turned his hand into a thruster and fired it. The force pushed me off and sent me into the ground. I got back to my feet and saw Shadow trying to keep Eggman down. Eggman's mech flew into the air and with Shadow still on and both the mech and Shadow slammed into the hard earth.

Eggman's mech flew in the air while Omega jumped and punched at the flying machine. The mech grabbed Omega's fist and twirled him around. The mech's other hand grabbed Omega by the legs. I tried to get up but my legs were hurt from the fall. The mech pulled at each part of Omega's body. I saw as Omega's body was ripped in half. Eggman threw Omega's lower half somewhere into the forest and he threw the upper part in the direction where I was. The upper part of Omega flew over the tree behind me. The guilt instantly hit me.

"One flawed creation down. One more to go." Eggman said as his mech floated there.

Shadow tried to get out of ground but Eggman came and hit his fist down on top of him. He continued to smite him with his floating fist. I charged at Eggman going to ram into him but he turned to me and hit me.

"Wait your turn!" Eggman said as he swung his fist around.

I got hit back but managed to land on my feet. I got angry that I had no way to destroy his Egg Emperor/ Egg Dragoon crossbreed. I heard familiar screams coming from behind me. I also heard another person screaming after them. I listened more and knew whom the voice belonged to.

It was Scratch, Grounder and Amy. If I had to guess Amy was chasing Scratch and Grounder. Scratch and Grounder came out of the bushes near me. I jumped a bit because I didn't expect them to be so close. Amy came after them shortly after.

"Amy!" I shouted to her.

She instantly stopped in his tracks.

"Sonic! What did Eggman do to you?" Amy said sad.

"Nothing I can't handle" I said trying to seem like I was in control.

Then I noticed what she had on her back. The Chaos Emeralds!

"Amy…" I said weakly as I pointed to the backpack. She looked at it and then looked at me.

"Go get him Sonic" Amy said pouring the emeralds on the ground.

I felt their energy automatically. I turned around

"Yo Eggman." I said to him.

Eggman stopped what he was doing and turned his machine around to face me.

"You want to end this? Then we will end this" I said confident.

I remembered all the crimes Eggman has done in the past, all the friend he's hurt: Shadow, Emerl, Cream, Amy, and now Omega. Golden aura came around my body as my fur changed hue. I began to lift into the sky and my fur changed to a golden color. My eyes changed to red. Eggman looked scared.

"Time to pay Eggman!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I rushed toward his mech in my super form.

"Super Sonic!" Eggman screamed in realization and alarm.

Eggman lifted up his arms to block but it wouldn't help. I pushed straight through his arms and his entire machine. As I flew through it the machine erupted into to flames. As I landed on the ground behind the machine a blast of light erupted as the machine was destroyed.

"I HATE THAT HEDGHOG!" Eggman screamed as he was ejected from the craft and into the sky. I stood up straight and turned around. I lifted my arms and aura flowed through the air. It reached Shadow and went inside him. Shadow transformed into his super form for a second and then turned back to normal. Shadow looked at himself seeing he was no longer damaged. I turned back to my normal form also. Amy ran up and hugged me.

"You did it Sonic" Amy said cheerful.

"Don't celebrate yet Amy." I said with a smile on my face.

Amy let go of me like she remembered something.

"Sonic come with me" She said pulling me.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked happily.

"I need to get Tails and Cosmo out" Amy said.

So they were trapped that's why they didn't show up. We ran to go get Tails and Cosmo and as I ran by I saw Scratch and Grounder. They had their mouths wide open obviously they saw me turn into my super form. I just leaned in closer to them as Scratch and Grounder held each other in fear.

"Boo!" I said not even loud.

"Ahhhh!" Scratch and Grounder shrieked like little girls as they ran off in terror.

"Okay, lets go" I said smiling at Amy. Amy only rolled her eyes. Then we walked off.

Knuckles POV

I ran through the jungle navigating through it easily. I knew exactly where the Master Emerald was. I knew the quickest way to get there. No one knew this island better than me. I finally got to the Master Emerald's alter. There was two people fighting there. One was Rouge and the other one was Snively. I was only guessing this was Snively. I ran to them

"What's going on here?" I questioned out loud so they could hear. They both turned to me.

"Oh hey Knuckie" Rouge said calling me that nickname again.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted in annoyance. Rouge pretended to pout as the guy looked at me.

"You must be Knuckles. I have heard so much about you from your friends." The man said politely.

"And you must be Snively then" I said back to him.

"The one and only" Snively confirmed.

"So where's your uncle then? Is he in the ICU already" I said chuckling.

In a strange turn Snively chuckled at my comment as well.

"He probably is" Snively said with a smile on his face.

"You wanna here something else that's funny?" Snively said now breaking out into laughter. From his pocket he drew a gun.

I didn't see this coming. Everything slowed down and I saw everything slowly happen. I saw him draw the gun and aim at me. Then saw Rouge fly as quick as she could to me. Rouge pushed me out of the way of the way and the bullet shot from the gun Snively had. Then as quick as everything slowed down they returned back to normal. Both Rouge and I were on the ground. I looked down and saw blood. I didn't know if it was mine or if it was someone else's. Rouge got up but she winched in pain confirming that she was the one who was shot.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to help her.

"I just got hit in my wing" Rouge said as she tried to open her hurt wing. I looked back to Snively. I Snively was aiming his signs on his gun.

"I'll carry you then" I said as I didn't give her time to disagree. I picked her up and ran. Snively shot a second time and missed by a few feet. I had to think of a place to hide. I jumped and slide behind a tree. I heard a third shot go off as the bullet hit the tree. Rouge looked terrified as we sat in a ditch behind the tree. I let go of her and she crawled off of me.

"Here let me help." I said as energy coated my hand.

I placed it over the hurt wing and tried to heal it.

"Thank you" Rouge said as I tried to heal. My heart was trying to keep up with what had just happened. We shouldn't get up because Snively may be expecting that. He was probably waiting for us to stick our heads out. Rouge was about to stand up when I grabbed her by the shoulder and shook my head. Rouge got back down. Both of us would have to wait.

Tails POV

We have been stuck in the hole for quit so time now. I tried to think of ways to get out while Cosmo just sat down on the ground and watched me work.

"I can't think of any either way" I said plopping down on the ground.

My tails scratched my head as I tried to come up with more ways.

"I don't think we are getting out." I said giving up.

Cosmo walked over and sat down next to me.

"You still wanna honeymoon here?" I asked.

Then Cosmo and I both looked at each other. We both started laughing our butts off. We both eventually gained control again and calmed down.

"Oh Amy" Cosmo said shaking her head with a smile.

"You called me?" I heard someone say from above us.

"Amy" I heard Cosmo said as she looked up.

"Hold on bro I'll get you out" I heard Sonic say from above us also. Sonic jumped down into the hole.

"Curl into a ball" Sonic instructed me. I did as he said then Sonic kicked me up and out of the hole. I landed out of it and then uncurled out of my ball form.

Sonic used triangle jump to get out of the hole. Cosmo had hold of his hand as Sonic pulled her out. Cosmo stood up and dusted her dress of.

"You make it look easy" I said jealous at how easy he made that look.

Sonic just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eggman's down for the count" Amy said filling us in.

"Time for Snively's turn" I said as I turned to everyone.

"What are we standing around here for then? Lets go get him guys!" Sonic said as we all ran after him.

* * *

With Eggman's machine taken down what will Snively do? What does Snively plan to do with the Master Emerald? How will Snively be without Eggman's guidance? Will our heroes get there it time to stop Snively's plan? Find out next chapter when Snively tackles Sonic and company alone.


	16. Chapter 16: The Oppressing Emperor

Read my story, write reviews, blah, blah, blah. You know what to do.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I ran to where the Master Emerald was. It was where it always was, in the center of the island. I noticed that more silent as we got closer to the center.

"Stay quiet" Tails said warning the others.

Amy and Cosmo nodded confirming they heard Tails. Soon we entered the alter to the Master Emerald. I saw a giant machine was standing near the alter. Everyone tip toed closer to the alter when something came out of nowhere and blew our cover.

"Hey you guys!" We all heard as we turned around to see who it was. Charmy flew towards us as he yelled happily.

"We have been looking all over for you guys" Charmy said happy that he found us.

"Charmy where did you run off to?" I heard Vector say even louder than Charmy.

"I found them." Charmy said pointing to us no even bothering to lower his voice.

The machine was already looking at us. I looked at the mech and noticed that it belonged to Snively. It seems he was just enjoying the show.

"Shut up" I heard Espio say as he uncloaked and covered Vector and Charmy's mouths.

"Do you guys have to be such idiots?" Shadow said as he walked behind Espio. It was good to see Shadow again.

"It doesn't matter now you guys. Charmy and Vector already blew our cover." Tails said sighing.

"You guys go out I'll be back" Espio said as he cloaked again. All of us walked out of the forest cover.

"Aw nice of you guys to drop by" Snively said from inside his suit. Snively wasn't using his voice changer anymore, he probably found it pointless now.

"Before I kill all you I want to give my reason why I have done this." Snively said as the helmet he had peeled back to reveal his face. This was going to be interesting.

Knuckles POV

I heard footsteps as we lyed down in the ditch. I stood up and saw that it was Espio.

"Get up. We need your help" Espio commanded. Rouge stood up

"Bout time, this ditch is no place for a women" Rouge said trying to wipe mud off herself.

"This way" I said as I directed them to the Master Emerald.

We ran into the direction and we found everyone there at the alter. They all gathered around as Snively in his mech suit sat there. When Vector saw us he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I looked and remembered I was still carrying Rouge in my arms. I quickly dropped Rouge onto the ground when I realized this.

"Ow." Rouge said as she got back to her feet.

"You really know how to treat a lady don't you?" She said sarcastically. I still don't like that women, I only saved her from death. I didn't expect anything in return.

All of us walked toward the group with Sonic and everyone.

"Nice of you all to make it." Snively said as Rouge, Espio and I joined the group.

"You are all probably wondering why I am doing this?" Snively said getting ready to explain.

"Well now is the time to answer this." Snively said talking to all of us.

"You see along time these battles have been happening between Sonic and his friends V.S Eggman. So long actually that it has taken years out of our lives. This battle has never been won and just continues as a stalemate forever." Snively stated. "Sonic doesn't kill Eggman and Eggman doesn't kill Sonic. My poor uncle has run out of ways to destroy you, Sonic." Snively said as he turned to Sonic. "Eggman has lost his evil lust that he used to have. He went from controlling all of Mobius…" Snively said as he gestured to all around him. "…To firing jelly bean rockets at you." He said as a frown appeared on his face.

"But I remember a time when Eggman, or should I say Dr. Robotnik, was a mad genius. He was so mean and cruel. I dreaded the thought of making him angry. I coward in fear at the sight of him." Snively said as he remembered the old Robotnik. "So I propose a way to break this endless tie." Snively said as he turned his attention back to us. "And we can do that by starting a new generation!" Snively yelled. "No more Eggman, no more Sonic. We eliminate both of the sides." Snively said getting a creepy grin on his face.

"What?" I heard Sonic cry out.

"We won't let you do that!" I heard Tails add.

"Yeah" All of Team Chaotix said agreeing.

Snively just shook his head. Truthfully I was excited at the idea of Eggman finally being gone, but I didn't want my life taken away.

"Why don't you after Eggman first?" I suggested trying to buy more time.

"Are you kidding? Without my uncles suit he is nothing but a sack of lard." Snively said denying my request.

"You and your friends will but up a much better resistance than Robotnik without his machines." Snively said telling the truth.

Then something came flying across the sky. Eggman's ships came and dropped bombs. I dug into the ground hearing the ships coming a mile away. The bombs riddled the ground as I hid under the ground. As soon as I heard them stop I jumped out of the ground and looked for Snively. I saw that the air raids weren't over. A bomb exploded next to me the force knocked me over. I got up quickly and ran toward the alter knowing Snively would be there. The bombs pelted the ground as they tried to blow us into pieces. I avoid the bombs as I ran through the explosions. I wasn't that fast, but I could take a hit.

I saw a blue streak speed by me as the bombs hit to all sides of me. I turned my neck around remembering that my friends were somewhere between the shells. Flying dirt was all I could see. Dust clouds from the dirt being churned up made it so I couldn't see anything. There was no way I would be able to find anyone in this. I glided out of the way of a bombshell as it pierced the ground and blew up. I didn't even know where the alter was anymore. Then the raids stopped. I ran through the clouds trying to find someone, but I didn't find anyone. I listened to hear for any cries of help, but none came. The dust soon settled and my vision came back. There were craters all in the ground.

I looked to the Master Emerald and saw it missing from its pedestal. I saw Snively in his suit battling Sonic. Snively batted Sonic away with one clean stroke. I ran to the alter going to stop Snively. I saw Tails fly to the Snively as well.

"You're too late, Sonic Heroes!" Snively yelled at us.

I was pissed and Tails looked really nervous.

"You have lost." Snively said.

"Not yet" I yelled at him.

"You have lost for you see I have the Master Emerald and I plan to do something with it that allows me to keep it forever." Snively said to my dismay.

"Put this on your watch, Tails. 30 minutes." Snively commanded to Tails.

"Why should he do that?" I said butting in.

"For you see in 30 minutes your precious Master Emerald will be fused to my body." Snively said with an unsettling smile.

"What? Are you crazy?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe I am" Snively said rolling his neck. "But I plan to settle this feud by myself. Eggman's side and your side will both be obliterated!" Snively shouted at us.

Sparks flew from his suit as it tried to handle the power.

"You are an idiot! Your suit can't take that power!" I tried to shout to Snively.

I braced myself for his suit to explode but it never came. Instead the sparks turned into a constant stream of energy. This wasn't possible!

He shouldn't be able to handle infinite power! While I was dazed the suit came towards me. I saw Tails jump in the way trying to help me but he just got kicked aside. Snively hit me as I tried to realize how this was possible. I flew backward and I felt my back hit the ground. I laid there, still in denial of what had just happened. I knew we couldn't stand a chance against the Master Emerald.

Sonic POV

I watched as Tails got kicked by Snively's mech suit. Tails regained control in the air but then he fell down on his knees. I ran past Tails and right at Snively. All Snively did was put out his hand and I got forced back. I flew backwards from the wave but then I stopped in air.

An energy bubble was around me and I couldn't move. I got pulled closer to Snively as Snively mechanical arm hit me across the face. I didn't fall down when he hit me I just stayed in the same place. I still felt the sting of the hit though. Then Snively chucked me into the air. I flew into the treetops and hit branches as I fell down to the ground. I landed on my stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain from the fall.

I stumbled to my feet knowing that if I stayed down it was over. But how was I going to beat this thing? Snively had the Master Emerald now. I leaned up against a tree as I tried to catch my breath.

Tails POV

I was on my knees as I stared at the ground. This really was a bad situation. I brought my hand up and looked at my watch.

So we had 30 minutes until everything was over. Once it was fused to his skin there was no way of getting it off. I couldn't believe Snively was actually going to fuse it to his skin. This was crazy.

"Tails" I heard someone call as I got up from my knees.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked to me.

"I think so…" I said looking at her. "But if we don't stop Snively everyone will die." I said with a serious tone.

Cosmo turned and looked at the Dark Emperor.

"It changed…" Cosmo said to herself. I didn't know what she was talking about so I glanced at Snively.

"Ah!" I said as I realized she was right. The suit has changed, there was now jagged spikes coming out of the shoulders. Then it came to me. His suit was absorbing the suit by percent, that's why it didn't overload and explode. The suit wasn't taking all the energy all at once. That means the suit would get stronger every time it transformed.

If I had to guess I would say the suit was at 10% now. I could feel the sweat on my face from my worry. I had to at least try and stop him. I was about to move when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw Cosmo there. She held up the gun she had.

I knew what she wanted. I nodded knowing I had no choose. Both of us ran at the mechanical human. I jumped and punched the machine the face and flipped to its backside. I saw bullets bounce off the metal as Cosmo shot at it.

"If you want to die with Sonic then I will be happy to oblige." Snively said as he turned around.

"I always thought you were annoying anyway." Snively said as he slammed his fist into the ground in an attempt to crush me. I flew into the air and shot an electric ball from my gun arm. The machine leapt into the air and threw my energy ball. He hit me out of the air with a solid elbow.

I fell but stuck out my hand to catch myself. The machine loudly fell to the ground making the ground shake on impact. Then the machine turned around and threw a chuck of rock at Cosmo. Cosmo rolled out of the way of the attack. Then I saw three colors of light bounce of the metal exterior. The first one was purple then orange was next followed by green. The Chaotix team uncurled and all three of them hit the machine at the same time. The resulting force pushed the Dark Emperor backward and into a rock.

"I'm glad you guys are safe. I wouldn't want to let all of our work go to waste." Vector said implying of how he 'helped' Cosmo and I become a couple.

"That isn't all he has guys, stop celebrating" Shadow said sternly as he skated towards us.

The Dark Emperor got up and Shadow kicked him back down. Shadow jumped and shot Chaos Spears at the downed machine. The spears hit the machine directly and dirt flew up as it hit the surrounding areas as well. Then as the dust tried to settle something jumped up from the dust. Shadow fought something in the air, which I could only guess was Snively. One of them got smacked out of the sky and into the ground. Through the smoke I couldn't see who it was. But when the smoke cleared I saw who was standing as the victor. There was the Dark Emperor up in the sky. He had transformed again. This time his metal arms was bigger and energy flowed around them, spikes had emerged from his helmet and the metal chest had a complex design on it now.

"That looks so cool" Charmy said as stared in awe at the metal monster.

"You like? Well do you want to see what it could do then?" Snively called up from the sky.

Without even moving his arms energy formed at his chest. The energy shot out and at us. I grabbed Cosmo and flew away. The blast was big and I wasn't able to escape all of it.

The remaining part of the blast launched Cosmo and I far. We almost cleared the blast zone. As I flew out of control I couldn't see where I was going. Then I finally stopped when I flew into a dense rock formation. I turned back around to essays the damage. I saw that Charmy didn't clear the blast and was lying on the ground.

Vector and Espio stared at the limp body in horror. Fears of seeing me like that instantly jumped into my mind.

"It's too bad about your friend but he was curious about my suit. I guess he got a closer look than he expected." Snively said as he floated back to Earth.

Vector stared at Charmy on the ground trying to wake him up. Vector turned to Snively his face showing exactly how he felt. He was obviously feeling anger and sadness.

Vector charged at the new and menacing machine. Vector ran and did an axe handle attack. Snively didn't even move and took the blow. The machine didn't even flinch.

Instead it grabbed Vector by the neck. Vector opened his mouth trying to bite his way thorough but the Emperor grabbed both his lower and upper jaw. Vectors mouth still held open the Emperor pulled them both apart trying to rip them apart. Vector tried to break free but instead just groaned in pain. Ninja stars hit the emperor's arm and he released Vector. Vector fell to the ground but Snively wasn't done yet. He kicked Vector with force and he got launched into a giant boulder.

Espio attacked knowing that 2 of his comrades were hurt. Espio used a homing attack but bounced off. Snively made his move and hit Espio with an upper cut. Espio was in the air as he slowly fell to Earth. Come on do something I thought as Espio slowly fell, but I was too late. Snively fired a rocket from his shoulder and hit Espio in the air. Espio's charred body fell on the dirt. I knew he was hurt. "You monster!" I screamed as I couldn't take what he did to my friends anymore. "No Tails!" I heard Cosmo yell as I took off. I punched but Snively blocked with his forearm. As we stood locked together Snively began to talk.

"How does it feel to be pushed around?" Snively said. "Doesn't it feel degrading? Well imagine that feeling everyday. Imagine being treated only as a goon." Snively told me. "The feeling isn't too good is it?" Snively whispered to me as I realized what he was getting at.

"We had nothing to do with Eggman!" I yelled at him.

"Sonic has everything to do with my uncle!" Snively yelled back.

Snively broke the lock of our hands as he hit me with a fist. I could feel the energy go through my body. I recoiled but Snively didn't want me to have a break. Snively grabbed my head and turned me around.

"Look at everything you love…this will all be burned to ashes." Snively whispered into my ear as I was forced to look around at the scenery.

He panned from left to right of the island. Then he felt go of my head and stomped on me forcing me to spiral down and into the ground. The ground was unforgiving and I landed supine. I tried to roll over on my stomach to get a different view. When I rolled over on my side I watched slanted as the Dark Emperor landed and as he destroyed the beautiful island's landscape. I tried to breath as I saw the innocent island being torn apart. The machine flew off to destroy more of the island. I prayed for someone to stop him.

Sonic POV

I ran past the tree branches which I had broke and ran back to the alter. But what I found wasn't a happy sight. The place was trashed as I saw bodies on the ground. My friends… I ran to check if someone of them were okay. Charmy and Espio were burned, Vector was on his head, and Knuckles was on his knees with a blank stare.

"Knuckles?" I asked seeing him lost.

"Why does everyone still fight? They know we can't win." Knuckles said hopelessly.

"The Master Emerald has infinite power, we can't beat it. We failed." Knuckles said with low moral. I pitied him.

"Come on lets get you up" I said grabbing him by the arm.

"Get off me!" Knuckles said pulling his arm away.

"Knuckles are you willing to sit here will everyone dies!" I shouted now angry at him.

Knuckles just sat on his knees not even bothering to look at me.

"Sonic!" I heard someone scream. I turned to see Cosmo knelt over Tails. I ran over to my best friend. I saw that Cosmo was holding Tail's cracked watch but that was the least of my worries. Tails stared at me

"Sonic" Tails said weakly.

Tails got up, Cosmo tried to stop him but Tails pushed her aside. Tails wobbled before he stood on his feet. Tails was hurt, but he wasn't going to give up.

"That's my bro." I said to him.

"What does the time read?" Tails asked weakly still trying to regain energy. Cosmo looked at it.

"10 minutes" Cosmo said as sweat came down her forehead.

Shadow came toward me, injured as well. Shadow threw something at my feet. Grounder's head rolled there. He even killed his own allies. Snively really was going to kill all of us, my and Eggman's friends alike. Amy walked over, see wasn't hurt that much.

"I got the Chaos Emeralds." She said holding up the backpack. Maybe they was a chance after all.

Knuckles POV

Why do they keep on fighting? Why do they stay in denial? We can't match infinite. It was all a useless effort. We were all going to die anyway. I sat there in hopelessness when someone walked up to me.

"Knuckie…" Rouge said as she knelt down to me.

"Are you giving up?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I am. I'm not going to try and fight anymore." I replied to her.

"Well not trying to fight is like not trying to pass life. In life we always have to try. There will always be obstacles that knock you down. You can't just stay down as life passes you. You have to break through them. I know you well enough Knuckles. You are strong enough to get past this. Many people have said it was impossible, but many of them have been proved wrong. You have to always give it a chance." Rouge said softly.

"So are you going to give it a try or mope around?" Rouge said sticking out her hand.

She was right. I wasn't going to let some guy discourage me. I grabbed Rouge's hand as she pulled me up to my feet. I saw that Sonic was there.

"Time to fight back" I said as I ran off.

"Now that's my Knuckie" I heard Rouge say as I ran to go make my comeback.

Sonic's POV

I saw someone running to us. It was Knuckles! He must have found his spirit.

"Alright lets do this!" Knuckles said.

"Well aren't we confident…I thought you were going to cry in the corner like a child." Shadow said mocking how Knuckles acted.

"You shut your mouth! I'll show you how much of a child I am!" Knuckles said angry.

It was good to have Knuckles back. I smiled to see all my friends had the energy to argue.

"You couldn't take me." Shadow said looking away.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Knuckles said enraged.

Knuckles tried to get to Shadow but Cosmo got in the way.

"Knock it off you too, needless to remind you we are on a timed schedule here." Cosmo said focusing on the major problem.

"She's right you guys." Tails said agreeing with her.

"Well of course you are on her side, Tails. You do love her." Knuckles said thinking I was biased.

"That has nothing to do with this." Tails said blushing as he turned away.

"Alright, Alright you guys." I said settling everyone down.

"Lets focus on beating Snively." I said in an uprising tone.

"Just like old times?" Tails asked as he looked at me.

"Just like old times" I responded back.

Amy put the emeralds on the ground. The emeralds formed a circle and flew into the air around us.

"Lets show that creep that we mean business!" I said as the emeralds flew around us quicker.

Cosmo and Rouge stepped back from us.

Shadow's fur turned gold as his eyes changed red then he flew up high into the sky. Knuckles turned a pink shade as he flew up into the air as well.

Amy threw her hammer up into the air and transformed also then she jumped and caught the hammer as it was falling.

Golden energy formed around my best friend as his eyes changed and flickies started to fly around him. Tails jumped into the air to join the others. Last was me.

I turned my head to the ground as the energy came around me and then I turned gold. I lift my head and flew up to join my friends in the sky.

While I was in the sky I looked around and saw all four of them in their super forms. I smiled as I looked down at Rouge and Cosmo.

"Go get them you guess!" Rouge yelled from below.

Cosmo didn't have to say anything. She just stood there in awe as she saw all of there. The sight was too overwhelming for her.

I looked back to everyone to see if they were ready. All of my friends were looking at me waiting for a command. I pointed to the sky and then flew fast in the direction of the Dark Emperor. All of my friends followed me as we lit up the sky with our auras. It was time we finished this fight.

* * *

Our heroes are ready to face Snively head on. Will our heroes strength be enough to conquer this tyrant? Or will both Sonic and Eggman fall to this menace? Find out next time when Super Forms take on one powerful super suit. The final battle begins.


	17. Chapter 17: Beating the Unbeatable

_Lord Kelvin _has brought to my attention that my readings were unorganized so I went back and tried to organize my material more. The previous chapters have been changed so it can be better to read. That's why this chapter is a little late.

* * *

Sonic's POV

All five of us flew to where the Dark Emperor was. He was ravaging the island, Knuckles obviously noticed this and was the first one to go down to confront him.

"Hey buddy! I'm back for that fight you promised me last time." Knuckles said as he flew down to the ground.

Snively turned around. That is when I got a glimpse of the suit. The thing had changed again, now its legs were bulked up just like its arms. The thing looked menacing but we had to take it down. Everything was riding on this.

"What is this?" Snively yelled from his suit.

"It seems you have finally gotten the courage to face me." Snively said talking to Knuckles.

"You can't just walts in here and destroy my home." Knuckles said angry. "Unless you want a beat down." Knuckles said hitting his fist together.

"A pink echidna isn't very threatening." Snively said mocking Knuckles super form.

"It's not pink, its magenta!" Knuckles yelled as he ran and punched Snively.

Snively didn't see it coming and got hit. The suit took the blow of the impact. Snively grabbed Knuckles and pushed him backwards. Amy threw her hammer with great speed but Snively was able to catch it by the handle. The Emperor threw the hammer back but Shadow jumped in the way and swatted it aside. Then Shadow teleported and grabbed him from behind. I got up and kicked the machine in the abdomen three times before he got sent flying. The machine flew far and got sent through a giant mountain.

"Yeah!" Knuckles cheered as he careened out of control. I kept my serious face on. I knew this wasn't the end, he had much more power left. I saw energy erupt from where the destroyed mountain was. The Dark Emperor flew into the sky, injured from the attack.

Tails flew up to face him next. Tails charged but Snively attacked first. Tails dodged the attack by ducking and hit him square in the jaw. Snively forced his head back and hit Tails directly into the ground. Knuckles and Shadow both attacked the Dark Emperor at the same time. The Dark Emperor dodged both attacks and grabbed both Shadow and Knuckles. He spun around and threw both of them into the ground.

Amy came up from behind him and used her hammer with great force. The hammer oblitherated the shoulder spike on the machine. The Emperor cried out then he grabbed Amy by the leg and pulled her closer. The Emperor lunged for Amy but Amy stood her ground and stopped both of Snively's arms in place. Snively nor Amy budged as they both struggled to overpower each other. Amy was getting weak in the arms and I saw that this was my chance. I charged and disappeared then I reappeared next to Snively.

"Don't you know better than to pick on ladies?" I said still in my super form.

Dark Emperor let go of Amy and charged at me. I didn't even lift up my arms and rammed Snively with my head. Snively backed up and I flipped upside down and kicked him with my feet. The machines body fell to the ground with force. The ground shook from the force I used. Lets see him get up from that. I watched as the machine laid limp for a bit. Amy floated next to me as see also watched. But then I saw a glimpse of movement from the body.

"You have got to be kidding?" I said in disbelief.

How were we going to defeat this guy?

"Sonic I've already told you the Master Emerald is able to produce infinite energy." Knuckles said reminding me.

"He's not trying to kill us at all." Tails realized. "He's not even using all of his energy yet, and that's because he's not at 100% yet." Tails explained. "He's stalling us until the Master Emerald is completely fused to his body." Tails said.

"And when he gets to 100% then there is no way we are getting that thing off." Knuckles said grimly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Shadow asked.

But all of a sudden a giant missile came towards us. All of us dodged the missile easily.

"We can't let everyone down." Amy stated.

"Don't worry Amy, we won't." I said trying to not discourage her.

I had no idea how to stop this thing. If this thing got to full power there was no way we could stop it.

"You guys!" I heard someone call from below us.

Tails and I looked down to see who it was. It was Cosmo.

"You guys you have 10 minutes left until it's completely fused to his skin." Cosmo yelled up to us.

Well that was just great. But then I saw Snively turn his attention to the seedrian girl. Snively shot a blast at her trying to kill her. Cosmo turned around and saw the blast.

"AHH!" Cosmo screamed as she covered her head.

Then something got in the way of Cosmo. The energy blast got kicked up into the air and exploded. I looked down and saw Tails in his super form there. That was a close call. I didn't want another one to happen. I had to come up with a plan, and quick.

There was no way we could just beat him up to stop him, so that possibility was out. If only we could some how remove the Master Emerald. Wait a second…remove the Master Emerald. I remembered seeing a lot of energy coming from his chest. I looked and saw the symbol still there on his chest. That must be where the Emerald is! I looked and saw Shadow and Knuckles fighting with the Dark Emperor down below. I used Chaos Control and got down there quickly.

"Shadow!" I shouted to get his attention. Shadow stopped and turned to face me.

"Hold Snively down." I commanded. Shadow just simple nodded. Shadow got around him and restrained him. Snively tried to get free but couldn't.

"Now Knuckles punch as hard as you can at his chest piece." I commanded Knuckles.

Knuckles charged and hit the chest with a heavy impact. The chest piece fractured and broke off revealing the Master Emerald. The Dark Emperor had enough and broke free by making an explosion around himself. I shielded my eyes from the blast and got a safe distance away.

When I looked I saw Snively still sitting there. The Master Emerald was completely exposed.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles said consulting me.

"Everyone!" I shouted as everyone appeared near me.

"We all have to work together for this to work. On three all of us charge and try to pull the Emerald out. Got it?" I said.

"I'm ready" Tails said.

"You can count me in" Knuckles said.

"Alright" Amy said dropping her hammer.

"I will show him the ultimate power." Shadow said chiming in.

"Then on my mark…" I said as we all turned to Snively.

"What are all you doing over there?" Snively said angry.

"Two…" I said as everyone got ready.

"Shit!" Snively said as tried formed more energy.

"THREE!" I said as all of us charged at the mech suit. I was the first one to get close and hit my hand into the exposed metal chest. Knuckles came next, then Shadow, then Tails and last was Amy. All of us pulled as we tried to rip out the Master Emerald. I really hoped this works.

Cosmo POV

I saw what had happened. I was a few feet away when Sonic told everyone the plan. The energy buzzed around them as they tried there best. I looked down at my watch and saw that time was running out. There was 2 minutes left!

"Hurry up you guys. You can do it I believe in you!" I shouted trying to encourage them.

The light from them colliding shot up into the air so everyone could see. Please don't fail, everyone is counting on you guys.

Vanilla's POV

Everyone was counting down the time in the square. Tails had sent the time to us to help warn us. We all knew what was going to happen when the time ran out. The time was dangerously close. People were freaking out in the streets determined that this was the end. I knew they could do it. They have done this thing multiple times. There was still that doubt in the back of my mind though telling me that they weren't going to make it.

"Tell me Mamma. Will they make it?" Cream said as she stood next to me worried.

"I'm not sure dear, but they are going to try." I replied to her.

Don't give up you guys. No matter what happens don't give up.

Vector POV

I felt aweful. When I finally I got off the rock I saw a huge light up in the sky. I got up to my feet and saw Charmy and Espio sitting there watching the show. I walked up to join them.

"You think they can do it?" I said no sure myself.

Espio had sweat pouring down his face.

"They have to." Charmy said seriously.

I looked up at the light and hoped this wasn't the end yet. I haven't even been able to tell Vanilla how I felt yet or take her out on a date. If I ever did get out of this I would tell Vanilla how I actually felt about her. But that was only if I survived.

Tails POV

I could feel the time creeping down my spine as we tried to pull the Master Emerald. I knew we were running out of time. I saw all my friends and had to try as much as they were. Then I felt it. It was working the Master Emerald moved a bit! I pulled more and it moved a little bit more.

"Stop!" Snively said as he saw his plan crumbling right in front of him.

"We almost got it!" Sonic yelled to all of us.

I pulled as hard as I could and it moved even more. This was it. It could end today. I couldn't believe I would finally see the day where it would all come to an end. My arms burned from pushing them so hard but I couldn't stop now I had to keep going. All of us held on to a part of the Emerald as we pulled. The emerald was in our hands. The energy bound it to the suit still but we weren't giving up yet.

"How could I fail!" Snively said outraged.

"**NOOO**!" Snively screamed as we pulled the Master Emerald out of his chest.

There was a flash of light as we were sent backward by the energy. I got to feet and looked around. I saw that Knuckles was holding the giant emerald.

"Right where it belongs." Knuckles said as he put the Emerald down next to his feet. Then Knuckles super form turned off.

"We did it!" Amy said hugging me tightly.

"…Crushing me." I said hoarsely from how tight see was hugging me.

"Hehe sorry" She said letting go off me.

Shadow dusted off his shoulder as he walked toward us.

"That was easy" Shadow said folding his arms trying to make himself look tough. I laughed inside. Then Sonic floated down to the ground and slowly turned back to normal. I smiled, glad that my big bro was safe. Sonic smiled back to me and gave his signature thumbs up to us. Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles turned around to face Sonic. Then we all four of us gave Sonic's signature thumbs back to him.

* * *

Snively's "unbeatable suit" has been defeated. Our heroes can finally go home. But what is to happen to our villains Snively and Robotnik? Find out next time when our heroes finally go home.


	18. Chapter 18: Ending the Story

Ready to end this story, last chapter right here.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I feel over laughing from what Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow did. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. Maybe it was just because I haven't seen a funny thing in such a long time that I thought it was so funny. I finally go up to my feet from my laughing attack.

"I love you guys." I said wiping a tear away from my eye.

Then I saw the Master Emerald do something weird. Energy came from the giant gem and proceeded to float to across the island. The flowers that were destroyed came back to life and the island looked as beautiful as it began.

"No!" I heard Snively said as he stepped out of the steaming suit. "How…how could I have lost? The plan was perfect." Snively said sinking to his knees. "I calculated every step. I had infinite power." Snively said now yelling.

I slowly walked over to Snively.

"Snively…look what you have become. In trying to destroy what you hated you became it." I said seeing the irony.

Snively just bowed his head and slumped over realizing that what I said was true. I turned my back on him and walked back to where my friends were. When I came back to the group Cosmo was hugging Tails and Shadow was leaning on a tree in the shadows. I felt someone jumped onto the back of me and I tried to regain my balance.

"Woh." I said as I wobbled back and forth.

"Giddy up ride 'em cowboy." Charmy said as he talked like he was from the west and rod on my back. Espio and Vector walked up to me.

"You guys did great" Vector said with a smile.

"Superb performance." Espio said bowing to me.

"It's great to see that you guys are alright." I said truthful.

Shadow's POV

"Hey Knuckie" Rouge said to Knuckles.

"Nice job out there." Rouge said to him.

Knuckles quickly pushed the Master Emerald away from her.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to steal that today." Rouge said being sincere.

"You drive me crazy you know that women?" Knuckles said cheering up.

"I sure do drive you crazy that's why you want me." Rouge said striking a pose.

"No! I didn't mean it that way." Knuckles said outraged.

Rouge just flew away from him and towards me.

"I'm not done with you yet get back here women!" Knuckles called as Rouge ignored him.

Rouge landed in front of me.

"What's wrong sugar?" Rouge asked.

"Just Omega…" I said simply.

Rouge's ears went down when she heard this.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Rouge said looking out at the scenery.

"At least we will have memories of him." Rouge said trying to cheer me up.

"Remember the time when he tried to destroy you because he thought you were one of Eggman's drones." Rouge said brining up the first time we met.

I smiled remembering this. "Yeah and I remember how you were stubborn and brought us together even though we didn't want to." I said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah are you listening to me?" Knuckles said still yelling at Rouge.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Rouge said waving at me. She flew over to Knuckles and kissed him on the check and then she flew away. This seemed to enrage Knuckles as he ran after her waving his fist. That women could never stay out of trouble.

Cream's POV

I couldn't believe it! I was so happy. My mamma and I saw the clock stop. There was a brief silence and then there was loud cheering. Everyone cheered and ran thought the streets happy. My mamma and I jumped around and hugged each other. I danced around the house as my mamma followed. I ran out in the front yard and saw everyone. We had won.

"Yeah!' Some person I didn't know yelled at me happily.

I giggled a little at the event. My mamma watched from the front porch as I jumped around happily. I was so happy. I was going to be able to spend more times with my friends and my mamma.

Sonic POV

Amy hugged me some more and I looked over the edge of Angel Island. The Egg Carrier was still there and it was armed. I knew that the Egg Carrier was going to be a problem. I didn't have time to come up with a reason though because pain shot up my arm.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain as I looked to see what it was. A knife was protruding out of my upper arm. I looked to see whom the knife belonged to. I saw the Dark Emperor suit was back up but the front of the suit was completely open revealing that Snively was the pilot of it.

"Snively…" I said sneering at him.

"Surprised to see me" Snively said with a huge creepy smile on his face.

He really had lost his mind. While the knife was in my arm I heard the ground cracking from below us. The ledge was about to cave in!

"Snively!" I said this time thinking about his safety.

"Do you ever shut up!" Snively said ignoring my warning and twisting the knife instead.

The twisting motion he made doubled the pain in my arm. Snively then proceeded to throw me away from the ledge, not wanting to kill me yet. Instead wanting to torture me more. Amy watched it all go down and was going to react.

"Snively!" I yelled at him trying to warn him again.

"What is it?" Snively yelled angry.

Then he noticed that the ground around the ledge he was standing on was caving in. Snively's face was horrified as he realized what was happening. Snively lunged for me trying to take me down with him but the ground was destroyed and he fell. The giant suit fell as I looked over the edge.

"**AHHHH**!" Snively yelled as he plummeted to his death.

The suit Snively was in fell and crashed into the Egg Carrier. The Egg Carrier, the Dark Emperor suit and Snively erupted into a huge fireball. The flames shot up into the sky as I could still hear his screams in my ears. I watched as pieces of metal and shrapnel exploded in the sky and amongst the metal and shrapnel there was human parts mixed in there. I turned back to Amy and she pulled me away from the collapsing side.

"I'm alright." I said walking toward the others with Amy. I walked to Shadow.

"Come on Shadow let's get out of here." I said to him. Shadow stepped out of the shadows. Knuckles was walking away with the emerald going to put it back where it belonged when he turned to all of us and saluted. Tails and the others waved back to him. Knuckles just smiled and walked into the deep forest of the island taking the Master Emerald with him. I turned and saw that all 7 Chaos Emeralds were gone per tradition.

"Chaos…" Shadow said holding the emerald.

"Control!" Shadow said as he used his technique.

See Ya Snively.

Sonic POV

Well we got back to the city. Everyone congratulated us and we had a party.

Cosmo and Tails became an official couple, Vector still takes credit for that.

Speaking of Vector he finally got the nerve to ask Vanilla out on a date. Cream's still a little jealous that they spend so much time together.

Knuckles went back to his island and still guards the Master Emerald. He's not so lonely because Tails and the others visit him often.

Rouge values her friends more then stealing gems now, bout time.

Shadow always come to Angel Island on the anniversary of Omega's death comes and leaves something for him. But besides that Shadow is still a mystery.

Amy and Cream have their bonding times again now that Cream is all better health wise. Cream once and awhile tries to sneak out and sabotage Vanilla and Vector's date.

Espio mediates on Angel Island because he finds it so peaceful.

Charmy pranks everyone he can since Knuckles isn't here anymore.

Eggman got away and retreated to his secret lab somewhere. I bet we will fight him again some day.

And me? I'm still just doing my thing. Never stopping. There are always adventures to be had. At the end of each story another one begins. Life is a highway, why spend it in the slow lane?

_THE END_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my story. I'm glad we had made this journey together. Special thanks to Super Light the Hedgehog and Lord Kelvin for the reviews and suggestions on how I can improve. Tell me what you thought. This is NewBlood7 signing off. Farewell for now readers.


End file.
